Back In Time
by The Stars At Night
Summary: Spoilers. Commander John Shepard took the risks; the Crucible was completed, and the Reapers destroyed. Yet when he woke up in the Normandy's Mess Hall, he realized that something wasn't right. They were going to Eden Prime. With Anderson. And Nihlus. He was thrown Back In Time. Now, once more, Shepard has to stop Saren, the Collecters, and the Reapers. He's the only one who can.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect- or it's characters.  
Author's Note; I would like to make it clear that the "pairing" in this story, while not upfront, is MaleShep-Tali. Possible OCs if the story is continued.  
P.S. Please review the story; tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, any errors you spotted, or even if you want me to continue this story. Thank You.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Commander John Shepard ignored the glowing blue child as he limped to the device.

He raised his gun and fired.

_This is for my family, the crew of the Normandy._

He fired again.

_This is for the ones we lost; Ashley, Legion, Mordin, Thane._

Squeezing the trigger, John winced as the gun obeyed his commands. Both hands found purchase on the pistol to compensate.

_This is for Anderson._

The device caught flames.

_This is for EDI._

It began to explode.

_This is for Tali._

Flames raced towards Shepard, he raised his hands to cover his face, even though he knew it was futile.

The graceful flames lifted him from his feet.

Then the flames tossed his body from one piece of unsuspecting wreckage to another.

Even though the Commander had always loved the feeling of free fall, he found the sensation frightening.

Terrifying.

_Where is the ground?_

Faster than he wanted, he was given an answer.

There was pain.

Darkness flooding him.

Warmth, certainly from his own blood.

All he could do was take in a breath.

"_Commander?"_

The darkness receded, taking with it the warmth and the pain.

"Commander?"

He opened his eyes, raising his head to see… the silver shine of mess table on the Normandy?

John shifted slightly, finding his awareness drawn to a cup in his hand.

_Coffee?_

"Coomaaaander? Twenty minutes to Eden Prime."

_Eden Prime? Joker can't be serious._

"It's about time you woke up," his voice joked, full of mirth.

"Yeah," a warm hand settled on his shoulder. "He was starting to annoy me. And Nihlus, for that matter."

_Nihlus? Anderson? They- they- no._

"What?"

"Eden Prime, son. Get ready."

John's hands shakily rose the cup to his lips.

_Eden Prime…_


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect 1, 2, or 3, or the characters in it. I am just a writer of fanfiction; playing with the realities of the series.  
Author's Note; I have decided to give this story a chance. I'd consider myself stumbling around in the dark with this, as I have never completed an actual chapter story. So be warned, updates may not be made at a steady pace.  
P.S. Please review, they motivate me to add more stories, and to better my writing. Thank You.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Two

Commander Shepard wasn't used to being ordered around; he was the one that made the orders.

"Change of plans, make your way to the spaceport, Shepard."

Eyes narrowed, he stopped in his tracks.

The spaceport was where Nihlus had died.

His hand landed on his helmet, just over his ear.

"Nihlus, I wouldn't advise that."

"I found a lead, Shepard. I'm-"

His eyes squeezed shut as he interrupted the Spectre.

"Saren's there. You don't want to find him- Trust me."

John felt a hand land on his shoulder; he turned to look at Kaidan.

The Staff Lieutenant had an eyebrow raised, his eyes showing confusion.

He shrugged out from under the man's grip, shaking his head as he did so.

"I can _feel _the beacon, Commander. You _have_ to trust me."

"No- Nihlus- you don't understand!"

Alenko grabbed his wrist, effectively pulling Shepard's hand away from his ear.

"With all due respect, Commander, what is your problem?" he hissed.

The two men locked eyes, both shooting the other a glare.

"There's no time to explain."

He pulled his hand away from Kaidan, reaching back up to his ear.

"Nihlus-"

"It is right _here_," the Turian purred, his voice a whisper. "I found it."

John felt frustration flow through his veins; he had to stop Nihlus before the Turian got himself killed.

He was about to speak again when Kaidan interrupted him.

"We are supposed to be in com silence."

The distracted Turian voice came over the comlink once again, this time, the word he spoke was a name.

"_Saren…"_

"No!"

He began running, his breath trapped in his throat.

Ashley had to have thought he was mentally insane.

"Commander!"

_There's no time._

_No time!_

He stopped Jenkins from walking face-first into death earlier; he would stop Nihlus now.

There were Geth ahead.

_No time to make peace._

John raised his gun, and fired.

He missed.

_Stupid- inaccurate pistol!_

The Geth fired off a round; it bounced harmlessly off his shields.

They were no match for Shepard.

The Commander gave no second thoughts to his next action.

He fired up his biotic amp, and charged.

Then he jumped, plowing his fist into the ground, sending his shield's energy into the Geth.

In the next moment, he was running again, finding his way through the maze of rocks.

"Commander," Jenkins called. "Please slow down!"

He didn't even glance over his shoulder.

"There's no time! We need to get to Nihlus before-!"

The shot sounding, echoing through the skies.

_No…_

The muscles in his legs had started to burn, but he didn't stop running; there was still the small chance that the shot hadn't killed Nihlus.

"Commander!"

Their fading voices didn't matter; they'd find him soon enough.

He'd barely arrived in the spaceport before he had crashed down on his knees next to the body of the fallen Spectre.

The gun shot had burned through Nihlus's brain.

There was no pulse.

He was dead.

John was too late.

"Hello…?"

Shepard's clumsy pistol rose to the voice.

It was Powell.

"Cole told me about your smuggling ring," was all he said before turning back to the Spectre.

"My what-? What are you talking about?"

"Give up- Powell- screw it- how long ago was Saren here?"

"The other Turian? He came by a few minutes ago. Seemed like he was friends with your buddy, there."

"My squad will be by here momentarily, if you know what's good for you, you'll give them your smuggled goods, alright?"

"Yeah… Sure…"

That was a good enough answer, Shepard decided before he started to make his way towards the train.

Powell didn't even get a second glance.

Shepard was a soldier on a mission.

.~*~.

A ticking sound made itself known.

He was too late; the Geth had set up the bombs.

That didn't matter- he had four years to master the art of disarming a bomb.

Even the amount of Geth Saren was throwing at him didn't matter.

Charge. Nova. Charge.

The combination was fueled by adrenaline, and Shepard's need to beat the bombs.

He did.

Each of the four had been disarmed by slightly shaking hands.

His forehead was covered in sweat by the time the bombs were disarmed.

He weaved his way around the boxes, using his biotics to crush any stray Geth.

Rounding the corner, Shepard halted; Saren was in midair at the base of the beacon.

Raising a hand, he set off his biotics, using them to attempt to wrench Saren away from the beacon.

Saren hit the ground hard.

The Turian lifted his head off the ground.

"Commander John Shepard," he stated, hissing the name like it was poison.

The rouge Spectre proceeded to lift himself off the ground, glaring daggers as he did so.

"You are too late. I have the information I need. You can't stop it. You can't stop me."

Shepard held his clumsy pistol at his side.

"That's where you're wrong, Saren, you underestimate-"

Saren pulled back his mandibles, giving the human equivalent of a grin.

The Turian laughed, raising his hand, showcasing a metallic tube.

"You missed some bombs in your haste. I could set them off. Right now, if I wanted to."

Shepard's gun rose.

"You're bluffing!"

"Am I?"

Saren pressed his thumb down on the button.

John listened to the explosions.

They were getting closer.

And closer.

"It was good meeting you, _Commander Shepard_."

The Turian Spectre turned, starting to walk away.

"No!"

He fired up his biotics, charging at Saren.

The explosions were getting closer, the heat of the flames licking at his heels.

"You will _not_ stop me."

.~*~.

Kaidan watched the explosions.

"Was that… Shepard?" Jenkins asked, voice quiet.

"It had to be," he responded.

"Do you think he was caught in the blast?"

Alenko shrugged.

"Regardless, we have to get there. Find the beacon. Find the Commander."

Williams spoke up from behind the two. "What if they aren't there?"

Kaidan shook his head.

"They have to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own the Mass Effect series, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own my laptop, though...  
Author's Note; There seems to be some confusion as to what's happening in this story. I hope this chapter clears that up.  
P.S. Please review, each review is valuable; it helps me better my writing, and the story.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Three

"Doctor Chakwas- I think the Commander's waking up!"

_Ugh…_

John placed his elbows beneath his back, shifting until he was propped up on them.

"You are obviously correct, Staff Lieutenant Alenko," Chakwas's gentle voice stated.

The room was blinding, what kind of doctor thought that eye-searing white walls would help a patient?

The doctor lightly stepped across the room, placing her hand on the Commander's chest, the light pressure making him sink back to the bed.

She was looking at a datapad as she spoke next. "Commander, lay down. You took quite a beating down on Eden Prime."

"Eden Prime?" he croaked. "Where's Javik?"

At this, her face turned from the datapad, one eyebrow raised.

"Commander, my scanners showed rapid eye movement, as if you were dreaming. Is the Javik you speak of from that dream?"

_Dream?_

"I- Chakwas- I- I don't remember."

Her eyes flicked back to the datapad that was in her hands. "Don't worry about it; Kaidan can fill you in on the events on Eden Prime. It might jog your memory."

The woman waltzed to the other side of the room, opening up the cabinets.

Shepard's attention was torn from her when Kaidan pulled up a chair, promptly straddling it.

"Hey, uh, Commander," Kaidan spoke, fumbling for the words to say. "So… Um… Eden Prime…"

John looked at him.

"Don't tell me that Javik snuck into my room. I think he eats fish…"

Alenko's eyes narrowed, the confusion evident on his features.

"No," he answered slowly. "You were acting very strange when we were planet side. You kept talking about how there was 'no time left.' Then you ran ahead. Jenkins, Williams and I followed the path you had gone and-"

"Jenkins? I thought he died years ago."

The soldier glanced over his shoulder at Chakwas.

Alenko turned back to him. "Sir, you saved Jenkins. I think you're mistaken."

"No, Kaidan," he mumbled. "You're mistaken. Did Garrus and Joker tell you to prank me?"

The man stood up from his chair.

"I don't know a Garrus, Sir."

"Garrus… Vakarian. The Turian from C-Sec."

Pain spiked through his head.

John yelped, forcing a hand up to cover his eyes.

"Chakwas-!"

The world began to fade away.

_He raised a hand, firing off his pistol._

_The device began to explode._

_Flames raced towards Shepard, he raised his hands to cover his face, even though he knew it was futile._

_The graceful flames lifted him from his feet._

_Then the flames tossed his body from one piece of unsuspecting wreckage to another._

_Even though the Commander had always loved the feeling of free fall, he found the sensation frightening._

_Terrifying._

_Where is the ground?_

_Faster than he wanted, he was given an answer._

_There was pain._

_Darkness flooding him._

_Warmth, certainly from his own blood._

_All he could do was take in a breath._

Did that mean- was all that-?

"_You're with Cerberus?"_

"_No- Kaidan- listen. I've been dead for two years-"_

"_And now you're with Cerberus. Garrus? You, too?"_

It couldn't have been-

"_If it isn't the King of the Boy Scouts."_

He lost everything? His home? His friends? His life?

"_I am as free as the dust in the solar wind."_

_He raised an eyebrow._

"_Don't tell me you haven't seen 'Fleet and Flotilla.'"_

_He sat on the couch in silence._

"_Well I know what we're doing tonight."_

Tali…

No… He was supposed to build her a house on Rannoch.

"_Commander?"_

It was a dream, wasn't it?

It had to be…

"_Twenty minutes to Eden Prime."_


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect, or its characters.  
Author's Note; Yes, another filler chapter, they should give way to more action soon. Another note; I will skip the bulk of the side quests.  
P.S. I would like to thank all of my readers, reviewers and the followers. It makes me feel special. :)  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Four

Shepard pushed up off of the bed; he noticed that the action was far easier the second time.

He took a moment to notice his state of dress; a pair of navy blue pants with a matching shirt.

A glance around the medbay told the Commander that he was alone; Chakwas must've been taking a break.

Detaching himself from the monitors, Shepard stood, if a little unsteady, and made his way to the door.

Joker and Kaidan were sitting at the table in the Mess Hall, talking with hushed voices.

"Hey guys," he called out as he stepped to the table.

"It's about time you woke up, Commander. Anderson was getting worried," Joker stated as he looked up from the table.

"How long was I out?"

"A while," Joker answered.

"Sit down, Commander," Kaidan nearly ordered in a gentle voice. "We have some things to talk about."

"We do, don't we," he responded, using a shaking arm to pull out a chair.

When he sat down, Joker spoke. "Don't worry about who's flying this ship; we're docked at the Citadel."

_Fantastic._

_The Citadel is a part of the Catalyst._

Instead of speaking his thoughts, the Commander nodded.

Tentatively, Kaidan spoke, his eyes locked on his hands at the table. "Anderson told me to talk to you once you woke up, Commander. Do you remember our short conversation the first time you woke up?"

John shook his head. "It's all a little fuzzy. I remember saying something about Jenkins, but that's pretty much it," he stated.

"Do you remember talking about Javik?"

"No… I don't," he lied.

They couldn't know what he knew.

"Then do you remember what happened on Eden Prime?"

When he stayed silent, Kaidan continued speaking.

"Do you remember those biotic powers you used? Your words to Nihlus?"

What was he supposed to say?

He fell asleep in the Mess, and woke up with the experience given by four years of war?

The memories of four years of war?

Kaidan wouldn't understand.

"No- I… don't remember what happened on Eden Prime."

"You don't even remember the beacon…? The explosions…?"

He closed his eyes.

Kaidan needed to know about the beacons.

"Yes. The beacon… I can remember… fragments."

"And…?" Alenko asked, his voice pressuring John to speak.

He sat there for a moment, silently thinking.

"Come on, Commander, now you've got me interested!" Joker stated, a grin on his face.

"I saw," he paused. "Chaos."

"Chaos?"

"Yes. Death, destruction, war. It's all chaos."

"The death of who? When?" Joker asked.

"I-" he paused. Telling would reveal far too much. "I don't know."

Shepard could feel Kaidan's eyes burning holes through him.

"That's just great! Someone's going to die and we don't know who, where or when," Joker cried.

Alenko turned.

"Joker- stop. It's not his fault."

"Right- right… Sorry, Shepard." The pilot let a moment of silence fall between them before breaking it. "Now I'll sleep well tonight."

John stood up.

"Where's Anderson at?"

"He's with Udina, trying to get a meeting with the Council."

"Alenko, can you get Ashley? I need the both of you to suit up. We're going to find Anderson."

Kaidan reached out, grabbing the Commander's wrist.

"With all due respect, Commander-"

"Jenkins is here, too, right? Get him to suit up as well."

"Hold up- not so fast. The only place you're going is the medbay."

Shepard pulled his wrist away from Alenko.

"I'm fine. Just tell me where my armor is."

"No."

"That's an order, Alenko."

The two stood there, glaring at one another, Joker watching them intently.

"I have the right to disobey any insane orders you make, Commander."

"How is it insane? All I want to know is the location of my armor."

"And you just said what you were planning to do with it. Sit back down."

"Fine," John grumbled, grudgingly taking his seat.

Joker glanced between the two of them. "So, guys… There's this new game out… It's called N7 Code of Honor: Metal of Duty…"


	5. Chapter 5

Mass Effect

One

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own the Mass Effect series, or its characters. If I did, I'd be one extremely happy person.  
Author's Note; I'm sorry for my delay in posting this chapter, the website was being buggy. I'll try to post an extra chapter today to compensate.  
P.S. Thanks to my reviewers, I enjoy hearing what my readers have to say.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Five

"Hey, Ashley," he called as he made his way through the cargo hold.

She looked up from the weapon's bench.

"Hey, Commander, it's, uh," she paused, a weird expression on her face, "good to see you up and about."

He laughed. "Yeah, right, you actually want me to get out of here, don't you? The insane Commander…"

She raised an eyebrow. Then she raised the gun she was working on, the muzzle pointed at the wall.

It was _his_ clumsy pistol.

"I've been trying to fix this for you," she stated, eyes appraising the weapon. "Because it was messed up in the blast. A very stubborn gun." She paused. "Sir."

John chuckled as he stepped forward; Ashley was still the same person as when he met her in his… dream.

Raising a hand, he took the weapon from her hands, smiling at the way the light shone off of the metal.

"Good job, Williams."

Her gaze fell to the floor. "I guess that you could say that this is my 'get well' present for you," she folded her arms over her chest. "Anderson told me about how you wanted me to stay on board- with all due respect, sir, I want to know why."

At first, Shepard didn't look up from the gun.

"I mean, there are no open spots for the crew," she stated.

He wrenched his eyes up from the gun, and forced a smile on his face.

There were so many things he could have said.

_You remind me of someone I used to know,_ was one of those things.

"You're a good person, Ash. It'd be an honor to have you by my side"

Ashley looked at him.

"Thank you, sir. It's always nice when someone makes you feel welcome. I'm sorry that I couldn't get your gun back to top condition, but-"

"Thank you, Williams." He smiled. "This means a lot to me."

Shepard walked past the soldier to the eezo core as he put his gun inside his pocket.

He opened the door, and walked inside.

On the left side of the room, there was a control panel; he rested his arms on the edges, careful not to hit any buttons.

Tali had been here- in another life.

.~*~.

_Engineer Adams was ranting again, Shepard had lost track of the subject._

_He was a terrible listener._

She's watching you again, John. You know you feel her glowing eyes burning through you.

_Adams paused in his rant, causing him to nod at the man._

_The engineer's eyes narrowed before glancing to where he knew the Quarian was._

_This caused him to glance over at her._

_Her glowing eyes shot between him and Adams, the wideness of those eyes- she knew she had been caught._

"_Sorry," she mumbled before she pretended to focus on the panel._

_He laughed, the sound resonating deep in his throat._

_Tali…_

.~*~.

John jumped at the feeling of a strong hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look Anderson in the eye.

_Anderson._

Forcing a smile, he stepped away from the control panel.

"I'm sorry- sir, I was, uh, just, uh…"

"Lost in good memories," Anderson stated, a gentle smile on his face. "I know that look… Sometimes you just need a good thing to keep you going."

"Yes, sir, I was just remembering when I-"

Anderson shook his head. "Just because I'm your CO doesn't mean you have to tell me everything. A good man doesn't have to share his secrets."

_That _was Anderson, alright.

"Thank you." He paused. It was almost easy to forget the shift in time. The shift from the order of command to camaraderie to… friendship was subtle. "Sir," he added as an afterthought.

"Before we go out for the meeting with the Council, take a few minutes for yourself. Your face looks a little flushed."

"Yes, sir."

Anderson turned to leave, yet paused mid-step.

"Will ten minutes be enough time for you to be at the door?"

"Yes, sir."

Shepard was ready and at the door before Anderson was.


	6. Chapter 6

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own the Mass Effect series, or its characters.  
Author's Note; Yay! Another chapter! Good thing school's been canceled, so far, everyday this week! It's given me the time to play six more hours of the gameplay and write 11 pages of notes(All done yesterday, might I add)! This chapter was pre-written, so I don't have the notes for it, my apologies.  
P.S. Please review! Each review is like a canceled day of school; it puts me in such a good mood that cannot be destroyed.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Six

"Saren led the Geth attack on the colonies- he killed Nihlus!"

"You have no proof of those statements," Saren stated arrogantly.

The holographic Turian leaned back on one foot, pulling his mandibles to give them a snarl.

"What about Shepard's bruises? You've all seen the pictures! Isn't that enough proof of Saren attacking a Spectre candidate? Isn't that enough proof that Saren wants you to keep Shepard out of the Spectres?" Udina was shouting, full of fury.

"This isn't about Shepard's admittance to the Spectres," the Turian Councilor interrupted.

"But it is about how Shepard set up those bombs," Saren growled.

"You have no proof!"

"It's a little convenient that he has absolutely no recollection of the event. But- _no_? He's lying? You can all see it in his eyes. The human remembers it _all._"

John stepped back, feeling his confidence waver as the Council scrutinized him.

"Is that true, Commander Shepard? Do you remember the event?"

His eyes fell.

"I-" at the worst possible moment, John found himself at a loss of words.

All eyes were on him.

_Stick with your story._

"I only remember the beacon."

"You don't remember how you used your biotics to tackle me? Or how you threatened me?" Saren sneered. "You only remember the beacon? How pathetic- what else was I to expect? Especially from a _human._"

"See?" Anderson cried. "He hates humans! He'd do anything to hurt us and our species."

"Your 'fights' with Saren go way back, Captain Anderson. It does not give you any credibility."

"This is an _outrage_!"

"Commander Shepard? Do you have anything else to add?" the Asari asked.

"You've already made your mind; I'm not going to waste my breath trying to change it."

There was a moment of silence.

"You do not have evidence against Saren. His Spectre status will not be revoked. No charges will be filed against either party," the Salarian Councilor stated. "This meeting is adjourned."

John let out a breath of relief; if things ended up the same as they had in his dreams… the end would stay the same.

The Reapers would be destroyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; Blah, blah, I do not own Mass Effect, blah blah, I don't own the characters either, blah, blah.  
Author's Note; I was typing, and I decided, what the heck! I'm going to post my third chapter today! Yay!  
P.S. Please R&R. Tell me what you think about the story and its content. It makes my day.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Seven

"Uh, sir- did I hear you right?"

"Yes, Commander; while the Normandy is under maintenance, you, and the crew, cannot be on it."

"So you're saying that this is almost like shore leave?"

Anderson nodded. "Yes. The thing is, the maintenance crew will leave at night, and the Normandy's crew will have to be on the Normandy during those hours. Little to no drinking, if you know what's good for you and the crew. Don't want to be stranded in a dirty public bathroom for a hangover."

John nodded. "Right. No drinking, sir. Got it."

Anderson looked at him, almost like a parent looking down on their child, reluctant to let them go out for a night on the town. "While you're out there, talk to Garrus and Harkin. They could help us."

He nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"And, Shepard?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please leave your comlink open just in case either the Ambassador or I have to talk to you."

"Yes, sir."

His smile was growing wider by the moment, each second closer to sweet freedom. Each second closer to the chance to get even a moment to forget his dream.

Anderson almost rolled his eyes. Almost. "Then, you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

Shepard walked away from Anderson, a smile on his face and joy in his heart as he met Joker, Kaidan, Jenkins and Ashley in the elevator.

"I hate those maintenance crews," Joker grumbled. "They always steal the silverware."

"So, are we going to stick together on this trip?" Jenkins asked from his spot in the back of the elevator.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to the Flux," Shepard overeagerly stated. "It'll be nice to get a few drinks in the system."

Kaidan cleared his throat. "Commander-"

"John," he corrected, ignoring the drop of the elevator, and the tingling feeling it sent through his muscles.

"Commander, you shouldn't drink."

"Well why not?"

Joker raised a hand, ticking off fingers with each statement. "Anderson asked you not to. You might need to talk with the Council. You might get interviews. You could be called to get on a mission. Am I missing anything, Kaidan?"

"You were injured."

"Ah, yes, the biggest issue begging you not to drink."

Ashley grinned. "But there's nothing stopping you from watching us drink."

"You don't want to be stuck on the Citadel tomorrow, do you?" he asked, feeling a smirk cross his face.

"Maybe he's right," Jenkins stated, voice a little shaky. "Maybe we _all_ shouldn't drink."

"Naw," Joker responded. "Drinks are good for the soul. You learn that after you serve a few years."

"I have served a few years," Jenkins stated, causing Kaidan to laugh.

"Change that to a couple of years, Corporal," the biotic stated.

"What's the difference?"

"There is none," Ashley interjected with a laugh of her own.

"There is, too," Kaidan cried. "A couple means an even number, like two, or four. A few is an odd number, like three or five."

"What about the number one?" Joker jeered, gently elbowing his friend.

"One doesn't count- it's just one."

"It's just one?"

"Yes."

The elevator doors slid open, allowing the group to leave the confined space.

Jenkins froze.

Ashley elbowed him. "What's wrong, Jenkins?"

"I've never been here, on the Citadel, before."

"Neither have I," she stated.

"This is my first time, as well," Kaidan interjected.

Shepard threw a hand up, waving them off. "No, worries, guys. I've been to this place so many times; I almost know it like the back of my hand."

He led the group through the Citadel, finding that when he stepped onto the stairs leading to the Flux, he was alone.

He turned.

Jenkins was arguing with Joker as they made their way through the door.

Ashley and Kaidan were leaning on the balcony overlooking the rest of the Citadel.

Nodding at Jenkins, the Commander walked over to the balcony, leaning on it besides Ashley.

"Why not?" Kaidan was saying, eyes locked on the view ahead. "We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want."

Ashley laughed. "If you expect to get me into a tinfoil miniskirt and some thigh-high boots, I want dinner first… Lieutenant."

Then Kaidan forced a laugh, looking over his left shoulder, away from them. "I wouldn't expect to see you in that, anyways," he muttered.

John pushed off the balcony, and turned back to face the stairs.

"The Flux is right over there, when you want to join us," he stated, a small grin spreading across his face.

"Right behind you, Commander," Ashley stated. "Wouldn't want to miss the party we're about to have."

When Kaidan didn't push off the balcony, Shepard stopped in his tracks. "I'll let you meet up with the guys."

"Sure thing," Ashley called over her shoulder as she made her way to the still-bickering Joker and Jenkins.

John turned back, resting his hands once more on the edge of the railing.

"Smooth," he stated.

Kaidan finally turned his face to look at him. "Very."

"You know, when I flirt with someone, I try not to make it clear as day."

"I don't know what happened."

"Simple, Kaidan, she's toying with you."

The Lieutenant rolled his neck. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I didn't really intend to say that. I just, kind of, did."

John nodded, a smile still on his face. "We all mess up, Bro, but we can't let it hold onto us. It's Flux time."

Nodding, Kaidan pushed off of the balcony. "Thanks, John. I needed that."

He walked with Alenko to the rest of the group, almost surprised that the trio was now laughing instead of arguing.

"Alright, you guys, and Williams, follow me."

They did.

The sound of music got louder and louder, and the smile on Shepard's face grew wider and wider.

Ashley was right; they were going to have a party.


	8. Chapter 8

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect, or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions...  
Author's Note; The group is at the Flux, ignoring Anderson's wishes. I had to have Joker make jokes. Lol. My sister loves the chicken joke. I hope my readers do, too.  
P.S. I would like to thank the ones that have followed, favorite-ed, and reviewed this story. You guys keeps me going.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Eight

The table was filled with raucous laughter.

"Now that, Joker, was a good one!"

"I know! Alright- here's one that my dad told me. Why do they build walls around a graveyard?"

John leaned back in his chair. "That's an old one," he remarked. "It's because people are dying to get in."

Joker looked at him, whispering. "Hey- you've gotta respect the classics."

"Who says I don't?" he retorted, a grin on his face.

"Just sayin'!" Joker turned back to the group. "Alright. I've got another one. So there's an officer on Earth, and he's chasing around a chicken. When he finally catches the chicken, he puts these tiny little handcuffs on him, and puts him in the police car." The table was silent. "Then one of the bystanders says 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' And you know what the officer said? 'Because the chicken has warrants.'"

Joker looked around at each and every person sitting at the table, surprised by their silence.

Abruptly, Kaidan stood.

"Excuse me," was all the biotic said before he walked down the stairs to the first floor, leaving the Flux.

"What's wrong with the Lieutenant?" Jenkins asked, a pensive frown on his drunken face.

John stood, if a little slowly.

"Hey- hey! Where exactly are you going?" Ashley chimed. "We can't lose two party-goers!"

When all eyes turned to him, he shrugged. "I need to find the bathroom," was his lie.

"John- before you do that- can you get me another drink?" Joker asked. "I'd do it myself, but you know, brittle bones…"

"Sure thing, my brother," he responded, faking a slur in his voice.

As he turned, and stumbled down the stairs, he listened to the conversation of his friends.

"The Commander doesn't seem to be in a good mood, either," Jenkins remarked.

"Don't worry, Corporal," Joker called.

"Yeah," Ash nearly shouted. "Biotics don't know how to have fun!"

He rolled his eyes at the last comment.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he straightened his back, and walked up to the bar.

His table's waitress was talking to a Volus.

"Doran, I'm really worried about Jenna- have you gotten word about her from C-Sec?"

"No. I'm in the same position as you are," the Volus, Doran, responded, shaking his head.

He walked up to the two. "Excuse me; you're Rita, right?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes, but I'm kinda busy right now. So, uh, what can I do for you?"

"May I ask what you and the Volus were discussing?"

Rita's eyes softened. "Doran and I were just talking about my sister- I- I'm sorry, I don't want to bore you with my problems," she stated.

He put his hand on the woman's shoulder as he saw a tear slip down her face. "Don't worry. I'm interested in helping," he said, making sure that his voice had a gentle tone.

"My sister- she went to Chora's Den, and she's working… undercover," she paused, the reluctance clear in her eyes.

"It's okay; I'm in the Alliance Military."

Rita nodded. She looked away. "Jenna's working undercover for C-Sec. The gangs- if they find out what she's doing- they'll kill her."

He tilted his head slightly, causing the waitress to look up at him.

"Being an informant is dangerous work," he stated.

"That's what I've been telling her," she cried, her voice laced with frustration. "Maybe," she continued, voice quiet, "Sometimes I think she stays there just to spite me…"

"Do you know who her C-Sec contact is?"

"No," Rita stated. She sounded helpless. "It's all very secret. Last time I asked another officer, he told me to stay out of it, _'for Jenna's safety.'_"

"If you want, I can try to help Jenna see how dangerous it really is."

"Please. Just don't tell her that I sent you…" the waitress forced a smile. "I should probably get back to work before _I_ get into trouble."

He smiled back, and turned to walk away.

_Can you get me another drink? I'd do it myself, but, you know, brittle bones…_

Shepard almost growled as he turned back to the waitress.

"Rita?"

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot, my friend at the table on the second floor, the one causing all the noise, wants another drink. He told me to get him one, but I don't remember what he ordered…"

She smiled again, her mood already beginning to lift. Must be a waitress thing. "That's alright; I write down all of my orders. Which friend's asking?"

"Joker," he paused. "The one with the hat."

"Sure, I'll get that to him right away. Once again, thank you for going to look for my sister."

Shepard smiled, and nodded as he turned away, heading to the door.

He stepped outside of the Flux, walking down the stairs; the Lieutenant was leaning on the wall by the exit.

"Kaidan," he greeted once he was close enough.

The man whipped around, then raised a hand to his head. "Hey, John…"

"Migraine?"

"Yeah. I should have expected it with all the lights and the noise."

"I'm sorry…"

Alenko shook his head. "Don't worry about it; I've almost got it under control."

"Kaidan?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me out," he stated, slowly.

The man kicked off the wall. "Sure. What with?"

He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the door to the bar. "The waitress asked me to find her sister; I'd like backup. Preferably someone sober."

Kaidan nodded. "Yeah… We've both been pretending."

Shepard grinned. "Going in there, I had wanted to drink them under the table… But I didn't. So you'll back me up?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not stupid enough to throw away a chance to get away from the lights. Where are we headed?"

"A gentleman's club in the Wards. Chora's Den."


	9. Chapter 9

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; For the ninth time... I do NOT own Mass Effect.  
Author's Note; The farther I go in this story, the more I plan to change the events of the game, yet hopefully, they won't be changed too much.  
P.S. I would like to thank my (hopefully) loyal readers. It makes me happy that you amazing people can read this. :)  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Nine

Shepard took a deep breath before he hit the panel on the wall.

The door slid open immediately, the club hungrily awaiting a new guest.

On his way to the bar, he overheard a Krogan speaking.

"This story is just beginning."

_Wrex._

The large Krogan proceeded to shove by him.

"Out of my way, _Human,_ my quarrel isn't with you."

Just like that, Wrex was gone.

He shook his head, continuing to make his way to the bar.

Once he reached it, he placed his hands on the smooth countertop, Kaidan following his lead.

"Hi," a young woman exclaimed. "I'll be with you in just a sec."

"I'll wait right here," Shepard stated.

The woman looked between the two Marines.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two aren't here to order drinks?"

"We need to talk to Jenna," Kaidan answered honestly.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "I'm Jenna. I'll be with you in a moment."

She walked away, behind the counter, serving drinks to her other customers.

Leaning over, Alenko spoke. "She looked angry, and quite distant."

"I know," he whispered in response. "It probably doesn't help that we're in Alliance uniforms."

The biotic looked down, appraising his wardrobe. "It probably doesn't."

Jenna walked back over, her light dress making her seem as if she was gliding across the floor.

She put her elbows on the bar, leaning in. "You wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes, we did," John answered. "It's about your work with C-Sec."

Jenna leaned back, a mix of surprise and anger crossing her face. "I don't know what you're talking about! Now if you don't mind- I need to get back to my customers."

As she moved to step away, the Commander reached out to her. "Please, Jenna," he called. "These people are dangerous."

She glared at him with disgust. "Now you sound like my sister! I don't understand why everyone's so concerned about me!" John watched her wave him off. "I'm not a stripper. I don't get paid to stand around and look pretty."

The woman strutted away, leaving the two men standing at the bar.

"I don't think that was bravery," Kaidan stated, picking his elbows up off the bar.

"Neither do I."

The Lieutenant managed to take a step before the Commander caught his arm.

"Wait- Isn't that Harkin over there?"

Kaidan looked to the back to see what Shepard saw; a man sitting alone at a table, nursing a drink in his hands.

They walked to him.

"Alliance Military," the man mumbled. "Hmph. I coulda been a Marine, you know… Instead I joined the goddamned Citadel Security. Biggest mistake of my life."

It was going to take _a lot_ of effort not to shoot this guy before he took charge of that gang.

Kaidan took a step closer to the man's table. "You're Harkin, right?"

"I was told that you could help me find a C-Sec officer; Garrus," John continued, attempting to push the future events out of his mind.

The man looked up from his darkly colored drink. "You must be with Anderson. He's still hunting Saren, huh? Did he tell you his big secret?"

Shepard shook his head. "That doesn't really matter to-"

"He was the first Human Spectre! Messed up his first mission so bad that they kicked him out! He blames Saren… Says the Turian set him up."

Kaidan froze. "How do you know that?"

Harkin shrugged. "I've spent twenty years doin' cases like that here. People gossip. Secrets are like herpes… If you got 'em, you might as well spread them around!"

"You're a pig," Alenko stated.

"Anyways, that's not why we're here," John interrupted. "I need to know where Garrus went."

"He was sniffin' around Doctor Michel's office… She runs the Med-Clinic on the other side of the Wards," Harkin was saying. "Last I heard, he was going back there."

Shepard nodded. "Thank you for your time."

"Leave. Let me drink in peace," Harking sneered.

"I don't like him," Kaidan stated.

"That makes two of us."

"So… About Garrus," Alenko began as the two walked to the door, side-by-side.

A Turian stumbled into the Commander, gripping the man's arm with his talons.

"If you've got questions about Jenna, meet me in C-Sec Security," he whispered.

The Turian wasn't drunk.

"You are… talking to me?"

He pushed John back.

"Shove off! I've never done nothing to you! Damn newcomers; think they own the place…"

The Turian stumbled off towards the bar, leaving both biotics standing in the doorway, only one of them confused.

"What was all of that about?" Kaidan asked.

"You know about as much as I do," Shepard lied. "Let's go to C-Sec."


	10. Chapter 10

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own the Mass Effect Series, but I'm sure we all know that by now.  
Author's Note; I give my apologies for the lack of an update. My schedule is shifting with school back in session, so I'll do my best to post a few chapters every weekend.  
P.S. (Insert Message Here)  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Ten

Kaidan began walking down the stairs to get to the C-Sec elevator.

Thankfully, his migraine was gone; it actually did some good to get out and walk around, doing something productive.

"Hey, Shepard?" he turned.

The Commander was frozen at the top of the stairs, an odd look on his face.

"John?" he called out again.

"We need to find Tali," he stated, almost too quiet for Kaidan to hear.

"Huh?"

"I actually think we should go to the Med-Clinic first," Shepard stated loudly.

"Alright," He said, making his way back up the stairs.

Alenko followed loyally behind his Commander, keeping his thoughts silent.

_Garrus… the Commander talked about him before the rest of us even knew the Turian existed… Has he met him before? And Tali? Is that someone else we'll meet?_

Shepard opened the door to the Clinic, walking to the room at the back of the place.

The man took his gun out of his pocket before opening the door to what Kaidan assumed was an office.

A room full of men brought up their guns, pointing them at the Commander.

Alenko brought his hands up, readying his biotics, as he didn't have his gun.

"Get back," one said as he grabbed the woman, he assumed she was Michel, and pointed the gun at her temple.

Shepard had a look of determination on his face.

Kaidan watched as he lined up a shot.

Then the Commander lowered his gun.

_Why?_

"Good. Now leave."

John shook his head, a smile on his face.

"I _will_ shoot her," the thug snarled.

Shepard raised a hand, pulling the gun away from the thug.

The little thing fell onto the floor.

"With what?"

The thug growled. "Shoot him! Shoot him!"

The other thugs raised their guns.

Kaidan waited, watching the thugs.

_Which would be the first to fire?_

_None._

He threw a blue ball of biotics at the leader of the thugs.

Alenko saw the grin on the Commander's face.

Then they were both at work.

_Throw. Lift. Throw._

In moments, all of the thugs were immobile on the ground.

"Turn around," a voice stated, the sound a pleasant rumble.

_Turian. All Turian voices sound like that._

Shepard turned, his eyes lighting up. "Garrus! It's so-" the spark in his eyes vanished, much like how a fire vanishes under water. "Vakarian. You're just the man we're looking for."

_Garrus… Vakarian. The Turian from C-Sec._

_So… Something's wrong about all of this._

"Hands up, Vanguards. I'm taking you in to C-Sec."

_Wait- Vanguards? I'm not a-_

"You don't understand, Vakarian."

"All I see is you and a bunch of dead bodies."

The Doctor stepped up.

"Doctor Michel," the Turian greeted. "Did these men hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, sir, they saved me from these thugs. I'm okay, thanks to _them._"

"Who exactly are you two?"

"I'm Commander John Shepard and this is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko."

"The Heroes of Eden Prime?" Vakarian's gun lowered.

"Yes," Kaidan responded quickly, intending to avoid the subject. "That's us."

Vakarian turned back to Doctor Michel. "I know those men threatened you, but if we know who they are, we can protect you."

"They work for Fist. Wanted to shut me up; keep me from telling you about the Quarian.

Alenko watched as John's eyes widened, full of fear. The man politely excused himself before walking past the group, and out the door.

"Is your friend alright?" Vakarian asked, voice light.

Kaidan looked out the door, surprised when he saw the Commander running out of the offices.

He shook his head. "He's gone. I'll call him after we're done here."

"So, Doctor, what Quarian are you talking about?"

"A few days ago, a Quarian came by here. She was shot. After I helped her, she asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information for protection."

"Where is she now?" Vakarian asked.

"I set her up with Fist," the Doctor explained. "He's an agent of the Shadow Broker."

"No, Chloe. He's not working for the Broker anymore. He's working with Saren. That Quarian must have something he wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get…"

"She must have something to prove that he's a traitor," Kaidan continued. "Did the Quarian say anything about Saren? Or the Geth?"

The Doctor looked at him. "She said something about the Geth, yes."

"She must be able to link Saren to the Geth… There's no way that the Council can ignore this!"

Kaidan looked at Vakarian.

"Alenko, I know the Commander runs the show, but I want to bring Saren down as much as you guys do."

He shrugged. "I'm sure he'd understand."

"We should find a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex. He might help us."

"Shepard and I saw a Krogan earlier in the bar- I don't know if that was Wrex, but… A Krogan might come in handy…"

"He should be in the C-Sec Academy; we brought him in for questioning. If we hurry, we might catch him."

Kaidan turned to Chloe to give her a nod and a smile before turning to the Turian. "I'll let you lead the way."


	11. Chapter 11

Mass Effect

One

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I don't own Star Wars. Or Mass Effect, for that matter. Just stating the obvious.  
Author's Note; Yep. Another Chapter. I've got a few written up... I hope you guys like this.  
P.S. Tell me what you think; if flames are needed, I'll use them to warm my house. :P__  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Eleven

He was running through the halls.

_Don't stop._

_Never stop._

The omni-tool on his wrist lit up; someone was calling him.

He ignored it.

When he finally got to the door hiding the alleyway, he slammed his palm onto the panel, waiting for the door to open.

Just in case if the assassins were still there, he raised his hands up close to his chest; he had dropped his clumsy pistol when he had left Michel's office.

His omni-tool lit up once more.

The door finally opened, revealing a Quarian standing in the hallways, arms folded across her chest.

She looked up at him as his hands fell to his sides.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?" he asked, trying to keep the nerve out of his voice.

"Yes, that is me," she stated with a nod. "Are you here with the Shadow Broker?"

Shepard walked to her. He was shaking. "No, I'm with the Alliance Military. The- those men that are- work for Fist, well they broke away from the Shadow Broker. They work for Saren."

Tali's glowing eyes widened.

"Miss Zorah, I need you to come with me. Quickly, please."

She stepped away from him. "How do I know what you're saying is the truth?"

His heart was like thunder in his chest. "Please. Just _trust_ me."

"So Fist set me up? I knew I couldn't trust him."

Tali slowly took some steps, closing some of the distance between them. Her arms fell to her sides.

"I don't know _who_ you are, but if you end up double-crossing me-"

The door to the alley opened once more; three men walked through it.

"_No…"_

"Excuse me, Miss nar Rayya," one of the assassins called in an ear-grating voice. "I believe you have some information for us."

"Do you have a gun?" she whispered desperately.

"I have biotics."

"Good," she almost purred. She stepped back from him, turning her glowing eyes to the assassins.

"Who's the human?" the leader asked.

Tali glanced at him. "He's my, uh… boyfriend."

John smiled and stepped up behind her.

It wouldn't be that hard to play the part he knew too well… That accent _did_ drive him crazy.

"Good cover," he whispered near her earpiece.

"You can get a room later," the leader hissed.

"I've got them. Get back to Doctor Michel's offices. I'll meet you there."

"No, no," she turned. "I won't leave you here to fight them alone."

"Fine," he paused. "Just stay behind me."

She nodded.

"The information?" the agent asked impatiently.

"You're not getting it."

"Kill th-"

Shepard fired up his biotic amp and charged.

The Charge was followed quickly by a Nova, which instantly killed them.

He turned to Tali, flashing what he hoped was a charming smile.

By the look in her wide eyes, she hadn't even got the chance to raise her gun.

"Well, then," she called, placing her pistol back on her hip.

"Were you hurt?" he immediately asked, the shake returning.

"How could I have been? You were all over them like an Admiral on a new ship!"

He laughed. "Yeah. Quarian Admirals love their ships."

_Especially that Admiral vas Normandy…_

Tali's eyes narrowed slightly. "Who _are_ you?"

"Commander John Shepard. My CO is looking for evidence against Saren."

Her eyes fell to the ground. "I guess I can repay you for helping me."

"Not right now, though; it's getting late- I have to round up my crew and get on the Normandy…"

She stepped back. "Oh, don't worry, I understand."

"Do you want to come with us?" he asked, the eagerness in his voice clear.

"Well, uh," she stuttered. "Sure. It's not like I have somewhere to stay."

"My- the part of the crew that I'm looking for… Some of them are in the Flux."

Her mask tilted. "Some? Where are the others?"

The door to the alley slid open once more, answering Tali's question.

Garrus walked through the doorway, followed by Kaidan and Wrex.

"John? How did you-?"

He walked to the trio, Tali hesitantly following.

"A Vanguard's instinct," was his answer.

"We killed Fist," Wrex rumbled.

"_You_ killed Fist," Garrus corrected.

"Let's get back to the Flux," Shepard stated. "I think the party has been lacking in our absence, Kaidan."

Alenko laughed. "Yeah, right. They probably didn't even notice we were gone."


	12. Chapter 12

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; We all know that I don't own Mass Effect. Game over. The end.  
Author's Note; So... I don't try to write drunk people often. Or type-swear. Or actually finish a chapter-story. This Mass Effect Story is many firsts for me. Also; I'm adding on a few more chapters today, in hopes of making up for my absences last week. Hopefully, all weekends will have updates like this.  
P.S. I need to thank all of the people out there who are reading, and reviewing, favoriting, and following, this story. You guys make this experience special.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Twelve

"Comaaaaander!"

"Hey- did you get lost? Did you fall in?"

"Who the hell are those aliens?"

Kaidan caught John's arm.

"I think we may have left them alone just a little too long."

"Probably."

He turned and walked to the table.

"Hey- thanks for gettin' me that drink," Joker called, voice heavily slurred.

"Have you guys been giving Rita trouble?"

"Rita? You know you have… Aliens following you... Sir…"

He nodded. "This is Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. And these overly drunken humans are Joker, Richard Jenkins, and Ashley Williams."

"Make nice," Kaidan chimed in, directing his words to Williams.

Turning to Alenko, Shepard felt a smile spread across his face.

"You, Staff Lieutenant, are to take the crew back to the Normandy while I pay the waitress."

"Of all the things, John… You'll pay for this," Kaidan stated, nearly laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Shepard waved him off, making his way down the stairs.

Rita was behind the counter, mixing up drinks for some of the customers.

He set his elbows on the countertop, leaning his weight onto them.

When she turned to him, she smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Jenna called me; she wanted me to ask Doran if she could get her job back. Thank you; I put your table's drinks on the house."

He smiled. "Anything I can do to help…" Rita's looked disheveled. Shepard reached into his pocket, taking out a credit chit. "For your trouble."

The waitress handed a customer their drink before turning back to him.

He placed the chit into her palm.

She looked at it, and smiled. "That's a very _generous_ tip. Thank you."

"Kaidan- Don't _touch _me! I can stand on… my own," he heard Ashley shouting over the music.

Laughing, John spoke. "You had to deal with my friends; you've earned it. All of it."

Rita's smile widened. "Thank you. Have a good night."

"You, too."

He stepped away from the counter, watching his friends stumble out the door.

Kaidan was helping Joker walk out of the place, both Garrus and Ashley ahead of him. Wrex had Jenkins thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Tali glanced over her shoulder at him, shoulders slumped, her glowing eyes wide.

"You can stay here with me if you want to," he called over the music.

The Quarian shrugged, turning to watch Wrex walk out the door.

Then she made her way over to him.

Shepard opened up his omni-tool to sent Kaidan a quick message.

_Alenko, the Quarian looked a little uncomfortable; she's gonna be with me. Be back at the Normandy in a while._

He was certainly going to get _payback_ later.

"So Tali'Zorah," he said when she was close enough. "I'll buy you a drink. Anything you want."

She folded her hands, focusing on her thumbs. "I don't think they have any Quarian drinks here."

"Something Turian should be fine. Just triple filter it. I'll even get you a straw."

Her mask tilted. "What's a straw?"

"An emergency induction port," he answered with a small smile.

He wanted a drink before he started shaking again.

"How do you know so much about Quarians?" she asked, her accented voice filled with gentle curiosity.

"I've meet quite a few of them," he remarked. "A good people."

"How many?"

"Too many to count on my hands and feet."

She looked at his hands, then his boots. "Do your feet actually look like that?"

He shook his head. "No. We have five toes on each foot; our shoes are shaped like this because it's more comfortable this way- to humans, at least."

She nodded thoughtfully, glowing eyes traveling up to his face. She was silent for a few moments. "A Turian drink does sound pretty good."

"Alright."

Shepard led the Quarian to the bar, where they took their seats.

Rita walked up to them. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah. Need some time to relax before we head back to the ship."

"Understandable. So what can I get you?"

He looked at Tali. "The Quarian's first; she's with me."

"I'd like a, uh… Do you have anything for Quarians?"

"My apologies. We do not have Quarian drinks."

"Do you have anything for Turians?"

"Yes; we have ales and beers- each brewed from different worlds, such as Palaven, Oma Ker, and Carthaan. The Palaven brews tend to have sharper tastes, and the beer from there is the strongest drink we have, for Turians. While the-"

"I really hate to interrupt," Tali stated, "But I'd like the weakest drink you have for them."

Rita nodded, turning to him. "What can I get for you?"

"What's your drink of the day?"

"Today's drink, for species with levo-amino acids, and for Humans, would be London's pale ale. It's got more of a bitter taste."

_London._

He nodded, forcing a smile on his face.

_Just ignore it, Shepard._

"I'll take that."

Rita stepped away to get their drinks.

"I wonder if I could get a copy of this music to bring back to the Flotilla," Tali spoke, quietly to herself.

John's omni-tool lit up. "If you don't mind…"

"Not at all."

He stood up, walking to the exit. At the doorway, he tapped a few buttons on the device.

"_John,"_ Kaidan whispered. _"I don't know how long I can cover for you. Our 'curfew' is in roughly twenty minutes. Anderson's already asking where you're at."_

"Tell him that I'll be running a little late."

"Where are you?"

"I'm still at the Flux."

"_Just… John, I don't know what you're up to, but try to hurry. Get here in fifteen."_

Another voice broke over the 'tool.

"_Alenko? What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing, sir. Just scanning the panel- I think something's wrong with it."_

Kaidan ended the call.

Shepard took a deep breath before walking back inside the Flux.

"Yes, my friend said that triple-filtering the drink makes it safe," Tali was telling Doran.

"Where did he hear that from?"

"I served with a Quarian, once," he stated as he sat back down. "She was grieving, so we shared a drink together. That Quarian was drinking triple-filtered Turian alcohol. Didn't get sick."

Doran sucked in some air. "I'll take your word for it, but if _she_ gets sick, you can't sue me."

"Deal."

Doran walked away, leaving the two with their drinks.

Tali's glowing eyes fixed on him.

"Who exactly was that Quarian that you served with?"

He shook his head, grabbing his glass. "It doesn't matter. That was in another lifetime."

"Oh," she responded, slipping the straw through the slot in her helmet.

After that, the two drank silently, for a few moments, neither disturbing the other's thoughts.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked suddenly.

There was a pause.

"Yes. All Quarians are taught to, but only a few actually become dancers…" she trailed off.

"And dancers are highly respected in the Quarian community," he finished.

Another pause.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes- I mean, I know how to dance, but everyone thinks I can't."

He tried to pay Rita for their drinks, but she refused to accept the money, insisting that it was on the house.

The two finished drinking, and stood to leave.

As he walked past the dance floor, Tali grabbed his arm.

"You said your name was John, right?"

"Yes."

"John, I think I want to dance."

He found himself smiling as he walked to the lit-up floors.

Shepard was sure that Kaidan would find a way to cover for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I don't own Mass Effect, or the characters. I am not getting paid for this...  
Author's Note; I've been working on some OC's, as to keep you guys feeling like there's _some_ element of surprise. I'll give you guys their names, but nothing more. ShockWave, Melanie, and Sky. Some will be introduced far earlier than others.  
P.S. I really need to give a shout-out to **Dracconnis**, whom has given a review for many, if not all, updates. Thank you.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Thirteen

"And then he said 'I'd rather not talk about it,'" Tali remarked. "And I said 'Well, why is that? I'd like to learn about the ship Qwib Qwib!'"

He started laughing as he hit the access panel for the door.

It slid open, allowing the pair into the next room.

"_Decontamination in process."_

The laughter died down as the Quarian fell silent.

When he gave her a glance, Shepard saw her hands wringing together, her eyes darting around as the lights swept over them.

"So, uh, John?"

The nervousness in her voice bothered him.

"Yes? Is something wrong? Can I fix it?"

Even though her eyes flicked to him, her mask stayed facing the floor.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me feel welcomed. Letting me on your ship. Saving me from Fist's thugs. For, uh, taking me out," she paused, her eyes widened, "to the Flux. Thank you."

Shepard couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face.

The door to the Normandy slid open, welcoming the two onto the Normandy.

Tali stepped inside, her eyes widening.

Her mask turned left, and then right, taking in each and every detail of the ship.

"She's_ beautiful_," Tali stated.

"She's not the only beauti-"

"Commander Shepard! Where have you been?"

He mentally cringed.

Anderson strode up to them.

"Commander Shepard- first you let your crew here drunk, then you stay out when I ordered you back here and then- who is the Quarian?"

Tali's eyes fell.

"Sir, this is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She has evidence against Saren."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Evidence against Saren?"

She nodded, looking up at him, her confidence strengthening. "Yes."

If it was possible, Anderson was radiating joy behind his stoic façade. "Please, tell us what you have found."

"When I was on my Pilgrimage, the right of passage to adulthood for my people, I saw Geth patrolling out beyond the Veil, which they never do, so I tracked a squad down, and took the memory core of one of the Geth."

"But," Anderson paused. "I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some sort of defense mechanism…"

She nodded. "Yes. They do, yet if you're fast enough, you can salvage some of the core's contents. I accessed the audio logs and I found a recording."

"Please, Miss nar Rayya, come with me; I'd like for you to show me the log."

The Captain guided the Quarian away from Shepard, leaving the man standing alone in the doorway.

It was moments before the Commander sighed, and began to make his way towards the stairs.

He kept his eyes to the floor in an attempt to keep his attention away from the swaying Quarian ahead of him.

Hitting the panel by the door, the Commander stood, watching the wall to his left.

It wasn't as… interesting.

As soon as the door slid open, Shepard was flying down the stairs.

This wasn't _his_ world. His _dream._

He needed to leave- to-

"Kaidan! Hey, I was just, uh-"

"You owe me one. Or three," the biotic stated from the spot on the wall he leaned on. "No. Four. You owe me four."

"I know…"

"Anderson was all over me. As well as the others. I didn't think they had gotten _that_ drunk."

"How bad is it?"

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"_That _bad."

"Don't worry, Staff Lieutenant Alenko has it covered."

"You need some rest. Maybe Chakwas will-"

Kaidan kicked off the wall, laughing. "No- I just need coffee."

"You need sleep."

"I'm getting coffee. Want some?"

"Yeah… Coffee _does_ sound pretty good right now." He gave a nervous laugh as he followed Alenko to the Mess Hall. "Vakarian and Wrex? Where are they?"

"Both down the elevator. The Turian found our Mako, and I don't know- the Krogan just followed him, or something."

"Understandable."

At the counters, Kaidan laughed. "If they're destroying the place, yeah, it's understandable." He paused, a frown on his face. "That sounded wrong. So, uh, Commander-"

"John."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Pick your poison."


	14. Chapter 14

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I don't own Mass Effect. Yup. 'Nuff said.  
Author's Note; My weekend update. This is how I become happy after an 'interesting' morning. Hrm, beneficial for multiple parties.  
P.S. I love you guys. Every single one of you.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Fourteen

"Now what have you come here for?" Udina asked, his voice dripping with its usual amount of anger. "Why have you brought aliens? A Turian? A Krogan? And a _Quarian_?"

"I've come here to make your day, Ambassador," John hissed. "These _aliens _have helped me. The Quarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, has evidence against Saren, but if you'd rather, I can always just take the _aliens_ and leave…"

"Shepard- what would you even do with the evidence? You have no way to stop Saren… Unless you wanted to betray the Alliance. Betray Earth. And get arrested for disobeying the law."

He shrugged. "If that's what it takes; I'll do it. But Saren is just a pawn of the real enemies: the Reapers."

"The Reapers…" Anderson echoed.

"According to Geth beliefs, they existed over 50,000 years ago and pushed the Protheans to extinction!"

Udina shook his head, a sour look on his face. "That sounds a little farfetched to me."

"I saw it in the vision from Eden Prime," Shepard stated as he began to pace.

"The Council will just _love_ this!"

He almost laughed. Almost. "What if they ignore it?"

"That doesn't matter," Anderson stated. "We have _proof_ against Saren!"

"This," Udina paused. "Will take some time."

With a smirk on his face, John turned to leave.

He had won.

After they had left, Wrex spoke up. "What of the Quarian?"

He shrugged. "Whatever Miss Zorah wants," he replied, in an attempt at nonchalance.

A glance over his shoulder was enough to show that the Quarian was wringing her hands together once more; it was her nervous habit, he had realized, not so long after he had met her in his dream. It took him a little longer after that to become attuned to the simple action; to recognize how she felt through her simple hand gestures.

Funny, he had tried to look at her like a Quarian would, and his observations had paid off in the long run. No- short run; it was a _dream._

"I was actually hoping, Commander, that I could serve on the Normandy. I want to _prove_ to you what I can do. _Please…_"

Her voice… Even if he had _wanted_ to refuse her, he wouldn't have been able to.

"As long as it won't interfere with your Pilgrimage."

Shepard threw another glance over his shoulder.

Tali's eyes were locked on him, her hands frozen together.

"Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My Pilgrimage can wait."

No one saw his smile.

"Welcome to the crew."

"Thanks," he could hear the joy in her voice. "You won't regret this."

_I know I won't._

.~*~.

"Come on, Shepard, Udina's already presenting the information."

Anderson hastily led Shepard up the stairs to the platform.

Udina's voice rang out, echoing through the vaulted ceilings.

"Here is your proof."

"_We've found the beacon,"_ a voice, rumbling Turian, stated, calmly. _"We are one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

"_One step closer,"_ another voice, he remembered all too clearly, _"To the return of the Reapers."_

The Asari Councilor had an odd look on her face.

"Saren will pay for his crimes," the Turian stated. "We are withdrawing our support from him. He is no longer a Spectre."

"I recognize that other voice in the recording," the Asari mused. "It's Matriarch Benezia."

Shepard made an effort to ask a question.

He couldn't make it seem like he knew the woman. Wouldn't that tarnish his name?

"Who's she?"

"A powerful biotic," the Asari Councilor stated. "With many allies, all spread out through the galaxy."

The Salarian looked at him, waiting for the right moment to speak. "What do we know of the Reapers?"

Thankfully, Anderson decided to speak.

"We only know as much as we've learned from the Geth; the Reapers were machines that wiped out the Protheans, before vanishing."

Shepard needed to step in, to add more. "The Geth believe that the Reapers are gods; Saren's bringing them back."

"The Conduit is the means for this," Anderson remarked, looking, if not glaring, at the Councilors.

"Do we even know what that is?" the Salarian Councilor asked.

John winced.

_The Conduit is a Mass Relay place on Ilos; the Mass Relay has a direct link to that _statue_ of a Mass Relay. Perfect for an invasion, and the means to bring back the Reapers._

_Well, uh…_

"Saren thinks he can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough."

"Why is it that we've found no trace of evidence of their existence?" the Turian called. "We should have found _something_!"

"I warned you about Saren," John stated, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back on one foot. "Don't make the same mistake twice."

"That," the Asari paused, "was different."

"The Reapers are a myth," the Salarian claimed. "They're a lie to hide Saren's purpose. And to bend the Geth to his will."

"50,000 years ago, the Reapers destroyed all life. It _will_ happen again."

"Saren has no resources."

"He's hiding in the Terminus System," Udina nearly shouted. "Send in a fleet to apprehend this criminal!"

The Turian Councilor shook his head, stretching out his mandibles as his gaze trailed to the distance. "No. It would start a war. I won't let my people be dragged into galactic confrontation because of a few Human colonies."

"Every time Humanity asks for help- you ignore us!"

"I've had enough of this Council!" Udina declared.

The Asari Councilor looked at her peers. "There is _one_ solution."

"No-" the Turian protested. "It's too soon! Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres!"

John looked at the Turian. "This way, you don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse and the Humans get the help they need. Everyone is happy."

The Councilors looked at one another, each hesitant, waiting for the others' nod of approval.

He could feel the crowds growing, the amount of eyes watching him were uncountable.

"Commander John Shepard," the Asari paused. "Step forward. It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen," the Salarian continued. "Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above rank and file."

The Asari nodded. "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden," the Turian stated, his voice a low rumble. "They are protectors of a galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are first Human Spectre, Commander. This is a great achievement for you and your entire species," the Asari stated, the ghost of a smile on her face.

Shepard returned her near-smile. "I'm honored, Councilor."

"We are sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

The Commander's fist slammed into his hand as he spoke.

"I _will_ find him."

The Asari nodded. "Then this meeting of the Council is adjourned."

John turned around.

Captain Anderson was already clasping his hand in a firm handshake.

"Congratulations, Commander. I'm proud of you."

"You'll need a ship," Udina began, "supplies, a crew… Come on, Anderson, let's set this up."

Tali's eyes glowed from behind her mask. They were fixed on him.

"Hrmph… I thought that Udina would have been just a little more grateful… He didn't even thank you…" Kaidan mused, walking up to him.

He shrugged, the action so simple, yet filmed by many, and watched by many more.

"They don't have to thank me; I haven't done anything… yet. When we find Saren…" his voice trailed off as he looked at his biotic friend.

"Right- I've got your back, Commander."

The group strode their way down the steps; it was going to be a long ride.

They were ready for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I don't own Mass Effect, or its characters. La la la. Who would've guessed?  
Author's Note; My third update out of my pre-written chapters. Might be my last. I need to keep just a little ahead of myself.  
P.S. Ha ha... I can't wait to introduce ShockWave and Melanie._  
_* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Fifteen

"Commander- um… Spectre Shepard?"

"It's John."

"What do you suppose that guy over there is doing? The one by the Keepers."

"Looks like he's breaking more than just a few regulations," Garrus rumbled.

Shepard looked at Kaidan before he glanced at the Salarian. "Can you find out what he's doing, Alenko? There's someone else here that I need to talk to."

The Lieutenant nodded, muttering a sharp, "Yes, Sir," before walking in the direction of the Keeper, Vakarian at his heels.

John wanted to laugh as he watched the bug skitter its multiple legs away from the Salarian.

He walked with Tali down the stairs, halting by the fountains; he needed to speak with Garoth.

Turning, he saw the man standing by the pillar, hand falling from his ear. "I hope he's okay…"

"Excuse me, Garoth, right?" John asked, walking towards him.

The man's saddened eyes swung upwards, meeting his gaze. "I'm on a break; talk to someone else if you need anything. I have too much on my mind."

The pair slowed their pace as they approached him.

"We might be able to help you," Tali stated, her six fingers weaving together.

Garoth's eyes fell for an instant; just long enough to blink. "You are a soldier, right?" at Shepard's nod, he continued. "Have you ever gone out to the Traverse?"

"Far too many times. It's a rough place out there."

"My brother, Willem, was heading out there on a ship called the MSV Majesty. They… went silent, right after they crossed the border. With that- I can only believe that they either had a massive mechanical failure, or that they were attacked."

"Neither of those options have much hope."

"I," Garoth paused. "I won't give up on my brother. Not yet. I've got the communications for his last transmission from his vessel."

John nodded. "Give me the coordinates. I'll look for him when I go out there."

The man opened up his omni-tool, and hit a few buttons. "I'll send them to your ship," he trailed off, looking questioningly at the Commander.

"The Normandy."

"Please let me know if you find Willem."

Tali's mask tilted slightly, her eyes narrowing in determination. "We will."

After Garoth nodded, he began to pace. "Thank you."

Tali turned around, her eyes locking on the fountain.

"We don't have anything like this on the Flotilla," she stated as she wandered over to it. "No, we have grass and vegetation so that we can sustain our people, but no fountains."

Shepard found himself following the Quarian to the large fixture.

Tali hadn't mentioned this, before.

"Really? No fountains?"

She nodded. "They serve no point- what Quarian is going to go into a germy room, take off their suit, and touch the fountain?" a laugh bubbled from behind her mask. "That Quarian would get sick! Fountains serve no purpose…"

Now at her side, John looked at her. "The fountains are beautiful. You have to admit _that_, at least."

Tali smiled, and even though Shepard couldn't see it, he knew.

"Yes, but beauty isn't everything."

"You're right."

"And why exactly would we go through all the trouble to build a fountain? It'd be a waste of time, money, and space. Things the Fleet doesn't have enough of."

"I know."

The two stood there, listening to the spray of the water into the air. They listened to the patter as the water collided with numerous things, such as the rest of the water, and the low glass wall that surrounded it, as well as the suit and skin of the two leaning on that glass railing.

"Sir," Kaidan called, encouraging Shepard to pull his arms off of the glass and turn to watch his companions' approach. "The Salarian, his name is Chorban, is scanning the Keepers so that he can get enough data for his research. He gave me this device," he said, holding up a thin, rectangular object. "Just in case if we wanted to help."

"Still against regulations," Garrus stated, slightly upset.

"Good job, you guys. We need to head back to C-Sec before we can finally leave this place."

"Yes, Sir."

.~*~.

"Hey, there- excuse me," a Volus shouted up to them. "You're not C-Sec, are you?"

"No- I'm not C-Sec. Not anymore, but I heard you have some problems with one of the officers. Talk to me about it," Garrus gently demanded, looking down at the stubby, little man.

"My colleague is trying to kill me," the Volus stated, shifting on his short legs.

After the Volus noisily inhaled, Shepard patted Vakarian on the back to get his attention.

Both nodded at one another as he walked away, heading down the hall as he was stopped by a familiar Turian.

"Detective Chellick. Come into my office, we have some things we need to talk about. In private."

Kaidan and Tali gave one another a glance before their eyes settled on the Commander.

"We'll go help Garrus," Kaidan stated.

With a nod, John entered the office.

The door slid shut behind him.

"Your friends back there convinced me to let Jenna out of C-Sec's investigation," Chellick said, "But I still need your help."

"Give me some details."

"I am trying to track down an illegal mods dealer. Jenna uncovered information on him. I need you to meet the man, his name is Jax, pick up the mods, and bring them back to me. I'll have everything I need…"

"Where is Jax?"

"He is in the lower level of the Markets. I'll send word in that you're the buyer."

After leaving, the group of four walked through the Citadel, momentarily stopped by the news reporter Emily Wong, Shepard always had respect for her, and Garrus handed her some OSDs that he, Kaidan, and Wrex had found in Fist's office.

Schells had stopped them as well, insisting that he needed help gathering information on the Quasar games. The cheating device had immediately been turned into Doran before the group continued on their way.

As they made their way through the Upper Markets, a voice called out, tentative and unsteady.

"Is that really- Wow, it's you!"

Shepard had stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me?"

"You're Commander Shepard! The Hero of Eden Prime! I'm so honored to meet you."

John held out his hand to the fan, and he took it.

"It's good to meet you…" he trailed off, pausing long enough to encourage the man.

"My name is Conrad. Conrad Verner. They say you killed more than a thousand Geth on Eden Prime."

He stepped back, folding his arms across his chest.

Kaidan's eyes were on him, burning holes through his back.

_I'm not supposed to remember._

"I was, uh, just doing my job."

Why was it that mingling with the _same_ fan always made him feel nervous and vulnerable?

Conrad pulled a notepad out of his pocket, taking the pen off of the side.

"I know you're busy, but I was wondering if you could give me your autograph."

He nodded, and stepped forward, reaching his hands out to take the pen and notepad from Verner's shaking hands.

"Anything for a fan," he stated, placing the men on the paper. With a twitch from his wrist, the pen gracefully swooped across the paper, leaving his name swirled in ink. "Here you go."

Conrad took back his pen and paper, a smile on his face. "Thanks, next time you're on Earth; I'll buy you a drink."

_I've heard that statement so many times before…_

The fan walked away, and so did he, both leaving the room in different ways.

John and his companions found their way down the stairs to the Lower Markets.

Chorban stood in plain view, behind him, the illegal mod vendor faced the other doorway.

With the slight gesture, Kaidan nodded, leading Garrus to the Salarian.

Shepard took Tali past them, walking up to the Krogan.

"That's close enough, Army," the Krogan called.

"Do you have the mods?"

Jax turned to one of his followers. "Show them the goods."

From behind him, Tali spoke. "Those look right."

"Damn straight they are! I haven't gone through all that hard work for a fake mod." Jax paused. "Now hand me the credits."

John held out his hand, offering a chit. "Here you go."

The Krogan gestured, signaling one of his men to bring up the suitcase. "Here _you_ go. Enjoy it."

He took the suitcase, and glared.

Both the Human and the Krogan nodded at one another before splitting apart and walking separate ways; Jax out the exit, and Shepard to Chorban.

"I am _not_ breaking regulations for your research," Garrus vehemently stated, pointing one of his three fingers at the Salarian.

Chorban shrugged. "Jahleed still has the data; if you want it to be in the hands of C-Sec, I'd go to him."

"Don't worry; we'll take care of him," Kaidan calmly stated, putting one hand on the Turian's shoulder to calm him.

"So long," the Salarian called as he pivoted on his heel.

The two small groups met up.

"Hey, Shepard, we have to go back to C-Sec to talk with Jahleed. Do you want to come with us?"

He shook his head. "No, there's something else I have to do. Preferably alone."

Kaidan nodded.

Holding out his arm, and the suitcase, John spoke again. "Can you take this back to Chellick for me?"

Alenko took the suitcase with one hand. "Sure thing, Commander."

"I'll call you once I'm done with this," he stated as he turned, heading for the exit.

"Yes, Commander."

John walked down the hallways, listening to the sound of his boots slapping the floor. It was sharp, and steady, causing it to be oddly calming.

Alone, finally, even if it would last for an hour, tops.

He needed to visit the Consort, and then General Septimus.

Then they could leave, and head to Therum.


	16. Chapter 16

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; Well, well, well, whaddya know... I don't own Mass Effect, or it's characters.  
Author's Note; School was canceled again, so I decided to get writing. Also decided to post another chapter. :) The Introduction to Melanie and ShockWave has been planned.  
P.S. Hrm... Not quite sure what else to add, so... Yeah. Enjoy. :P  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Sixteen

The woman standing at the entrance of the place nodded to him, a large smile on her blue face.

"Hello, there," the Asari called, her voice kind, and welcoming.

"Hey," he responded as he stepped up to her panel in the doorway.

"Welcome to the Consort's Chambers."

With a nod, he thanked her.

"So what can I do for you on this fine day?" she asked as she hit a few buttons on the panel.

"I was wondering if I could speak with the Consort."

The Asari nodded. "I can get you in," she paused, looking down at the panel, "In about four months."

John nodded; what use would it be if he was incredulous about the wait?

"Alright," he sighed; this would take part of his Spectre's income. "Put me, Commander John Shepard, on the list."

"There you are; does April 11th sound good?"

"Can you get me in a few days after that? I'd rather not-"

"I'm sorry, sir, excuse me." At his nod, the Asari's hand lifted to ear, the simple action oozing grace. "Yes…? Yes, Ma'am, I'll send him up." Her hand fell, and she smiled at him. "The Consort would actually like to see you _now_."

Shepard attempted to return the smile as he thanked her.

His boots slapped the polished floor, but this time, the sound didn't calm him. As he passed the couches, he attempted to ignore their occupants; the Asari speaking softly to members of other species. He saw Humans, a Batarian, and surprisingly, a Krogan.

He made a turn at the end of the room, giving the Human Assistant a nod as he stepped up the stairs to the door.

John raised his hand, and paused.

Something told him not to knock. Something told him to just turn around and leave. Skip the crap. Go right to Ilos. But he couldn't. At least not yet.

His wrist flexed, hitting the glass door.

"Come in," the voice called.

He opened the door, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the room.

The Asari Consort stood in the middle of the room with her back facing the door, wearing the same elegant dress and gloves as all of her assistants.

"Hello, Commander Shepard- that's close enough."

He halted, letting his boot hit the floor.

The Asari looked over her shoulder, turning her blue eyes to him. The rest of her body soon followed her head, slowly, gracefully, as if she moved through water.

"I need to ask a favor of you," she stated, her light, feminine voice slicing through the silence that had fallen.

"What do you need?"

One foot kicked out from under her floor-length dress before she shifted her weight, making it disappear again underneath the pink gown. She continued her light steps until she reached him.

"A good friend of mine, General Septimus, has been spreading lies about me," she stated, bright blue eyes making their way up his body. When her gaze locked on his, she continued. "I would like for you to talk to him for me, remind him of the General he is, and he should fix it. I know he will."

Shepard nodded, holding his breath as the Consort lifted her hand to his face, resting it along his jaw line.

There was nothing he hated more than when strangers touched him like that.

She stepped closer, the hem of her pink dress resting on the tops of his boots.

The Asari angled her face down and to the side as she moved.

He could feel her breath on his arm.

"I would be greatly honored if you would do this for me. I'll even give you a gift in return."

John couldn't manage words, or even thoughts beyond _get away from me._

After a few painful moments, the Consort stepped back, looking at him again with those blue eyes.

He finally took in a single breath before responding.

"I'll do what I can…"

"My name is Sha'ira."

.~*~.

Once again, Commander John Shepard found himself standing in front of a table in Chora's Den.

"General Septimus, correct?"

The Turian looked up from his drink, giving him an odd look as he stretched his mandibles. "Commander- what do you want?"

His hand found its way to the back of the empty chair that stood at the table. He spun it around and straddled it before he answered. "Sha'ira asked me to speak with you."

"Now did she?" the Turian asked, eyes finding their way back to his bright blue drink.

"Yes," he paused, looking at Septimus until his gaze was returned. "She wants you to stop spreading lies about her."

"Oh… Yes… Hrm…"

"Start acting like a General. Apologize. Help clear the name you soiled."

Septimus nodded. "Yes… Sha'ira is worth it." The Turian looked at him, really _looked_ at him, before continuing. "You know, kid, you might make a fine General someday." His three fingers raised with the glass trapped inside of their grip. "To soldiers being soldiers."

John nodded as Septimus took a drink, his last drink, and stood when the Turian stood.

"To soldiers being soldiers."


	17. Chapter 17

Mass Effect  
Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I don't own Mass Effect...  
Author's Note; I noticed that someone was unhappy with me following the plot. I give my apologies, but I hope you all will notice the changes I make, later on. Hopefully, this story won't disappoint you.  
P.S. Thank you all for your reviews. I read them all.  
* * *_

Back In Time  
Chapter Seventeen

John sat in one of the three chairs in the cockpit, looking out of the window at the ships that flew by.

"That game I was telling you about," Joker called, "is a rip-off of you marines and your work."

Kaidan snorted. "Like you didn't know that just by the title."

Joker's chair gave a small squeak as he spun it to his other side.

Not even a second later, Shepard felt the pilot's eyes on him.

"You're not yourself, John," was the simple statement, nothing more than a sentence. "Tell your Bros what's up."

His eyes stayed locked on space.

"Hey- is it about Tali? Kaidan told me about-"

"Joker!"

"Kaidan told me about how _you guys_ partied after we left. Right?"

He stayed silent.

"Did you make a move on her and she refused?"

He sat, still as a statue.

"What do Quarians dance like?"

There was a pause, a moment where all that could be heard was the near-silent hum of the ship.

"Do they use those hips to their full potential?"

He sighed.

"It's a practiced grace," he answered. "Dancing is a part of the Quarian culture, but it's not emphasized."

Joker leaned in. "So how did Tali dance?"

Shepard stood. "I'd rather not talk about this right now."

"Was she a bad dancer?"

He walked to the doorway, and halted mid-step when Joker spoke again.

"Do you have a thing for Quarians?"

One deep breath, and he walked away.

"Kaidan- we so should tell Tali that the Commander likes her people."

"I wouldn't advise that…"

His steps led him down the stairs to the elevator, where he stood, feeling the same gentle thrum as the death trap descended.

After the doors swished open, he strode through them.

"Shepard," the Krogan greeted.

"Wrex…"

"This is a very nice ship you have here," Wrex grumbled.

"Yes, it is…"

Wrex rotated his shoulders to adjust the heavy armor that lay on them.

"I've never even seen a ship this… extravagant."

He forced a smile. "Thank you, Wrex."

"Shepard."

John turned to see Garrus standing at the control panel that sat near the Mako.

He walked up to the Turian, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Uh, hello, Shepard… What can I do for you?"

He shrugged, letting his hand fall away from his shoulder. "I kind of wanted to see what calibrations you're doing to the Mako."

Garrus pointed to a picture on the panel. "At the moment, I'm just calibrating the main guns- next, I'll head to the rockets, see what I can do to make them better…"

John nodded. "Thanks for keeping me informed."

"Sure, Shepard…"

Then he walked back across the room, fully aware of his zigzagging path.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams."

When she didn't respond, he walked up to her, and repeated her name.

She turned, giving a nervous smile before reaching up with one hand to take the buds out of her ears.

"I'm sorry, Sir- the world fades away when I have these in."

Nodding, he gave a small smile. "I understand; sometimes we all just need to block out the world."

"Yeah… Today's one of those days."

"I see you've been at work," he stated, nodding in the direction of her cluttered bench.

"I've been upgrading some of the crew's guns with the mods we found on Eden Prime," she stated, turning back to the mess on her workbench. "I had saved up the detection sensors- Alenko told me that you like those…"

"I do. Fancy more work with my pistol?"

She smiled. "I'd like a rematch with that stubborn gun."

With one hand, he reached into his pocket, grabbing the gun.

Williams' eyes widened. "You always keep it on you?"

He shrugged. "You never know what can happen. Any instant, someone could betray this crew. I have to be ready."

"Won't I be taking your defense?"

"I have biotics," he replied with a grin.

Nodding, Ashley turned back. "I have some work to do," she mused.

"I'll let you get to it."

"Thank you, sir."

He turned, walking around her as she put her ear buds back in, letting his steps take him to the door.

He halted, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

He wanted to turn around, to go back, to leave, and not come back.

That wasn't an option.

His hand pressed the panel, and he held his breath.

The door slid open.

His steps took him to Engineer Adams.

"The Quarian keeps asking me questions about our ship," Adams stated.

"Do you want me to ask her to leave you alone?"

"No- no, I mean, she's so smart. Has a knack for technology. I wish my guys were half as good as she is…" At John's nod, he continued. "Soon, she'll know more about the ship than I do! You always attract the best, Commander."

He put his hands on the railing, leaning forward onto it as Adams stepped to his side.

"Yeah… Tali is a good person. I just know it."

They stood there in silence, the conversation over.

Soon, John would have to face the inevitable.

Talk to the Quarian woman that stood across the room.

The Hero of Elysium wasn't feeling so brave.


	18. Chapter 18

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I don't own Mass Effect, or the characters involved.  
Author's Note; It's good to be posting again. I'm not feeling so happy, but now that I'm writing again... I'll get better.  
P.S. 37 followers! Yay! I hope you all like this one.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Eighteen

Now wasn't the time for cowardice. Now was the time for action.

Shepard pushed off of the railing, forcing each foot in front of the other.

He needed to talk to Tali.

She looked up from her panel, glowing eyes setting on his face.

His hands were sweating.

His heart was racing.

He was determined not to show it; how was talking with Tali now any different than before?

"Hello, Shepard," she called, her voice full of its characteristic cheer.

"Tali'Zorah," he responded, halting his steps as he was close enough. A little too close, even.

"I was wondering," she began; mask tilting slightly as her eyes fell.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me more of the Quarian you knew."

_That_ was how it was different. This time around, he could mess up- say just one word, look at her the wrong way, and he'd ruin everything.

His arms folded across his chest to give himself a hug.

He looked at the tips of his boots.

"I," Tali stuttered. "I didn't want to pressure you. I'm sorry, forget I even said anything."

Then there was silence. Cold and harsh.

"She was brave. Selfless."

"Huh…?"

He didn't look up from his boots when he spoke. "The Quarian I knew wasn't afraid to do things she didn't want to. She… was strong, so full of hope. The Quarian… always thought of the Flotilla first, then her friends, the universe… She came last."

Tali's hands came up to her abdomen, and they folded together.

She was nervous.

"Was?"

His eyes flicked up. "What?"

"You said 'was,'" she stated, almost too quiet to be a whisper.

"I…" he paused. He closed his eyes. "I lost her."

Three fingers landed on his shoulder. "I'm _so_ sorry."

He took a step back as he opened his eyes. "Don't worry about it. The past is the past."

John watched Tali's mask tilt up as she pulled her hand back.

"Did she ever tell you what ship she came from?"

He nodded. "The Rayya… Same as you."

"Do you want me to tell you about the Rayya? About Quarians? Assuming you don't know _everything_ about us." There was a playful, mischievous tone in her voice.

With a smile, he nodded again. "Please. Tell me _all _about the Rayya."

.~*~.

_He is nervous; it is easy to tell, especially when you spend your life trying to read people by their body language._

_His arms are folded tightly across his chest; the unconscious steps he takes back are enough to tell you that he is afraid._

_What is wrong with you?_

_Two days ago, he danced with you, without a care in the galaxy, but now, it's almost like he's scared to talk with you; forcing smiles, looking away…_

_Why?_

_Is it because of the other Quarian he knew?_

_Or is he just having a bad day…?_

Tali had to suppress the urge to ask the simple questions; it wasn't her place to say that to a stranger.

"The Rayya is one of the civilian ships of the Flotilla," she stated blandly. "Like all other Quarian ships, the cargo holds are converted into living areas, which are nothing more than cubicles, to save space." At his blank nod, she continued. "Like all Quarian ships, there's a room," she paused. _How would Humans say it?_ "Almost like a garage sale, people put the things they don't need in there, so that others can come and take what they need."

John's eyes narrowed slightly. The blue color of his irises were clouded, even as he looked at her mask.

"Quilts are put there, right?" was his simple question.

Through the whole conversation, his voice was strained, his shoulders tense.

Tali chose not to ignore it, but to take note, and remember it for later.

"Yes, quilts, among other things, are used as a doorway to the entrance of the living area, as well as wall decorations that double to muffle… sounds."

He nodded, if a little slowly.

"What else do they put in the storage rooms?"

She felt her eyes narrow. "Anything and everything, except for machinery, which would go to the Admirals, or any illegal property, such as AI's. If anyone's caught with something illegal…"

His eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched.

"Exile."

"Or extra duties around the ship, depending on the illegal object."

The exit door of Engineering opened once more.

Tali glanced in the direction of the door to see Captain Anderson striding towards them, haste in his steps.

"Commander Shepard?"

The man turned to his Captain.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need to talk with you. Immediately."

.~*~.

Shepard had to quicken his steps to keep up with Anderson.

The man led him to the airlock of the Normandy.

Before stepping out after Anderson, John looked at Joker and Kaidan, whom were both still sitting in the cockpit, chairs angled, both looking at him.

When he raised an eyebrow, Joker shrugged.

Now was the time of action.

He stepped out the door, walking through the airlock to get to the Docking Bay of the Citadel.

Ambassador Udina stood, arms folded, wearing the same angry expression he always wore.

"I've got big new for you, Commander Shepard," Udina stated as the two neared him.

He raised an eyebrow at the man.

Anderson abruptly stopped walking, causing John to do the same.

"Captain Anderson is stepping aside. The Normandy is yours."

"She's quick, quiet, and you know the crew," Anderson stated. "Perfect ship for a Spectre." He paused. "Treat her well, Commander."

He took a deep breath. "I'll take good care of her, Sir."

"I know you will, Commander."

"Captain? If you don't mind me asking, why are you stepping down?"

"You need your own ship. A Spectre can't answer to anyone other than the Council." Anderson closed his eyes. "It's time for me to step down."

"We all know that's not the truth."

Anderson sighed. "I was in your shoes twenty years ago, Shepard. They were considering me for the Spectres."

Even though John knew the answer to his question, he asked it anyways. "What exactly happened?"

"It's, ah, trivial. I went on a mission with Saren. I failed. I had my shot. It came and went. Now _you_ have the chance to make up for _my_ mistakes."

"I won't let you down."

"Saren's gone," Anderson stated, voice soft. "Don't even try to find him. We know what he's looking for. The Conduit."

"There have been Geth patrols spotted on both Feros and Noveria," Udina chimed in.

"Find out what he was looking for. Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does."

"What do I do, then?"

"Stop Saren from getting to the Conduit," Anderson instructed. "Keep him from bringing back the Reapers."

"I'll stop him."

"We have one more lead," Udina reminded Anderson.

"Yes," the Captain mused. "Matriarch Benezia, the other voice in the recording, has a daughter, Liara T'Soni."

"We have reports that she was exploring an archeological dig site on one of the worlds in the Artemis Tau Cluster," Udina stated.

Anderson looked Shepard in the eye.

"Where you go next is your choice. You don't answer to us."

"But your actions still reflect on Humanity as a whole." Udina sounded bored. "You make a mess, and _I_ get stuck cleaning it up."

"I'll be careful."

Udina stepped back, turning to leave. "I'm glad to hear it, Commander. Just remember- you were a Human _before_ you were a Spectre. I have meetings to attend to; Anderson will answer any questions you have."

Udina walked away, leaving the Spectre standing with his former Captain.

As soon as the Ambassador was out of hearing-range, Shepard spoke.

"How are you holding up?"

"Honestly? This isn't how I expected my military career to end; I'm not very good at pushing papers." He paused, allowing only a moment of silence to pass between them. "But you're the one who can stop Saren. I believe in you, Shepard. If that means I have to step down… So be it."

At the silence, John closed his eyes, and turned to leave.

He paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Saren framed you, didn't he?"

Anderson's response was almost as quiet as a whisper of the wind.

"_Yes."_

John walked away, the only sound was of his boots hitting the metal of the bay.

.~*~.

"Just think about it," Joker called, drawing Shepard's attention towards him. "Twenty years of guns and bullets and Anderson gets taken out by politics. Things go bad on this mission and you're next on their chopping block."

He nodded, but stayed silent.

"Everyone on this ship is with you," Joker continued, throwing a look at Kaidan. "Intercom's open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time."

John stepped up, pausing by Joker's chair.

Both the pilot and Alenko were looking at him; their eyes anticipating his next move.

He leaned forward, close to the speaker.

"Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, crew; this mission isn't going to be easy.

"This all began with a colony out in the Traverse. But we know Saren won't stop there. His Geth armies aren't going to stay on the far fringes of Citadel Space.

"For far too long our species has stood apart from all the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy. Time to show them what we are made of.

"Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too.

"Humanity needs to do this. _We_ need to do this. Not just for our own sakes, but for the sakes of the galaxy.

"We _must_ do our part."

He leaned back from he panel, taking a step back from Joker's chair.

"Well said, Commander," the pilot chimed. "The Captain would be proud."

"The Captain gave up everything so that we could have this chance. We _can't_ fail!"

"Yes, Sir!"

John turned, making his way out of the cockpit.

"Joker, set a course for Therum."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Shepard was going to his room. He had too much to think about.

There was too much he could change.


	19. Chapter 19

Mass Effect

Back In Time

* * *  
_Disclaimer; I've said it 18 times, and I'll say it again. I don't own Mass Effect.  
Author's Note; I felt like the Jenkins scene needed writing, so I wrote it.  
P.S. Well, you guys... This story will get done._  
* * *

Back In Time

Chapter Nineteen

A four hour ride to Therum wasn't going to be enough time.

He needed to sit down.

Battle plans needed to be made.

Jenkins… What about him?

_Another wild card, another unknown._

He opened the door to his new room, locking it behind him.

It was quiet; the only sounds the gentle purring of the ship and of his own breath.

He sighed.

What of Tali?

Should he try to do things differently, or should he try to keep everything the same?

Why did he even tell her about 'the other Quarian'?

He knelt down to unlace his boots.

After the action was done, he set them next to the door.

He moved across the room, steps nearly silent, to his bed.

The two sad mattresses pushed together on a frame that was hardly big enough for them both.

He sat down, putting his face in his hands.

_Four hours, John. Make the most of it._

Standing, the Marine made his way back across the room, grabbing several sheets of paper; he could burn them once he was done.

The desk next to his bed was going to come in handy.

He put the papers down on them, and began to plan.

Each battle, every step they would take was going to be put down on those pieces of paper.

There was a soft knock on the door.

He turned to that direction.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"It's me, Kaidan," was the muffled reply.

"I'm kind of busy right now; can we talk later?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but this can't wait."

He sighed, taking all the papers up off the desk, flipping them upside down before shoving them into the desk's empty drawers.

He then stood, walking the length of the room to the door.

He opened it.

"Yes, Alenko? What do you need?"

"Can I come in?"

Shepard stepped aside, allowing his friend to enter the room.

"Thank you, Sir."

Shutting the door once more, he spoke. "Personal conversation. It's John."

"My bad."

The two walked over to the table that sat in the middle of the room, each pulling out a chair to sit.

"Kaidan, you needed to talk?"

"Yes," Alenko paused. "Is something wrong? How are you doing?"

John folded his hands on the table. "I'm perfectly fine."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you remember what happened on Eden Prime?"

He thought they were done with all of that.

"Partially."

"What do you remember?"

He paused, looking down at his folded hands. "I remember pulling Jenkins back to cover."

Alenko nodded. "I hate to say, but I had a conversation with Tali."

_Vague._

"About?"

"How you handled rescuing her."

"And…?"

"She told me that you used unique biotic powers… Her description matches the powers you used on Eden Prime…"

John shrugged, forcing a smile onto his face. "I was just waiting for the right moment to show you those new moves I learned."

Kaidan nodded, letting another moment of silence pass between them. "Are you absolutely sure that you are okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Eden Prime… You haven't been yourself. Joker and I are worried."

"Noted."

"John. No one else on this ship really knew you before Eden Prime… If you need to talk to someone… Choose me over Joker. He wouldn't take it seriously."

_Hrm… Humor…_

"The only thing Joker takes seriously is this ship."

_I can tell when it's listening._

_I'm always listening, ._

_I know!_

Joker was probably listening to their conversation right now.

He laughed.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for letting me talk with you, Commander."

"Leaving so soon, huh?"

Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to mess with you, Alenko. But no… The Staff Lieutenant has a staff to look after… I'll see you later, Kaidan."

Alenko made his way to the door.

"I'll see you."

John was alone once more, sitting at the table.

He stood, making his way to the desk.

The papers were once again spread across the desk.

_Four hours, John. Make the most of it._

.~*~.

"Lieutenant Alenko?" Jenkins called.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Kaidan asked as he made his way to Chakwas' office.

He already spent the time he could use to talk; he had to get the pre-mission medical evaluation in the next hour.

Jenkins found his way to his side.

"I actually have some questions," the Marine stated.

Alenko stopped walking, turning to face Jenkins. "What are they?"

"What's it like to be a biotic?"

"It's a blessing, and a burden."

"How so?"

"You get to do things other people can't with the powers, like throwing people into the air, or taking their gun out of their hands with just a little more than a thought. But the downsides… you have to take out the amp if you plan on going onto the Citadel, or if you're going to shower…"

"Do you have yours in right now? What does it look like?"

He shook his head. "Yes, I have mine in right now because I have an examination to make sure it's still working correctly…"

Chakwas stepped out of her office, walking up to the two.

"I knew I heard your voice, Lieutenant…"

"What's it feel like to be pushed with biotics?"

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "It feels like a normal push, without the person touching you… Why do you ask?"

Jenkins shrugged. "The Commander said he wanted me on the ground team… I wanted to make sure that I'm fully prepared. Can you push me with the biotics?"

He looked at Chakwas, whom looked at him.

"I'd advise getting the examination first, and then after that you'd have to be gentle…" the Doctor stated.

"There might not be time for it later," Jenkins argued.

Raising a hand to his chest, he looked at Jenkins. "Fine… Are you ready?"

Jenkins nodded. "Ready."

He punched out with his raised hand, sending a ball of the blue biotics at the man.

Jenkins fell flat on the floor.

Chakwas rushed over to the fallen Marine. "I told you to be gentle."

Kaidan shrugged. "I was."

Jenkins jumped up off the ground, throwing his hands up towards the ceiling.

"That was awesome!"

Chakwas looked between the two of them. "Alenko, I need to run the scans on your amp…"

"Yes, Doctor."


	20. Chapter 20

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do NOT own Mass Effect.  
Author's Note; I am sorry. I am sorry, and I am leaving it there. My teacher said that to be a writer, one must be obsessed with death.  
P.S. Lemme just be sad; I hate deaths as much as the characters do.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty

"Was your system check good?" Shepard asked Alenko as he slipped his bodysuit on.

"Yep, everything's working well. Was yours good?"

"Indeed. The power's been spiking lately. Ever since Eden Prime…"

As the two talked, Jenkins whispered to Ashley. "The Commander's a biotic, too?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "You didn't know that?"

"No."

"He used biotics on Eden Prime."

"I wasn't watching… Thrill of the battle maybe?"

"Maybe…"

Ashley began clipping her armor to her white bodysuit. She didn't really like the pink color of the shining armor, but she kept it that way. Her squad mates back on Eden Prime had dared her to paint it that nauseating color. Ashley Williams honored her dares.

Her armor was a lighter armor, considered medium on the listings; it covered her well, yet was light enough for her to keep up on the battlefield.

She looked up at the two biotics, amused to see the Commander having problems strapping his vest on.

Light armor, they called it, even though the stuff was made of a bulletproof material, usually given to biotics because of its ability to bend, and move with the wearer. Hopefully, no one decided to bring knives to Therum to fight them with; it would cut through the 'armor' like warm butter.

It took a minute, or two, for the Commander to finish strapping the materials to his body, with Alenko's assistance.

Shepard looked confused, and angry, as well as a little embarrassed.

The second the Commander donned his helmet, the group followed suit, causing there to be multiple snap-hisses as their helmets locked into place with their suits.

"Alright, guys, in the Mako," he commanded, gesturing at the giant, metal beast.

As they had been told in the briefing, Ashley was the first in the Mako, sitting on the bench in the second row.

Jenkins climbed in after her, taking his spot next to her on the bench.

She buckled herself in, the belt crossing twice over her chest.

Kaidan took the swivel-seat in front of her; he was to control the main guns, and monitor the status of the Mako. If they needed a repair, it was his job.

Shepard was in last. He was driving.

All Ashley could hope for was that he didn't cheat on his driving test.

.~*~.

"All systems are a go. Ready when you are, Joker."

"I'm opening the hatch," Joker called over the com. "Be ready to drop in about thirty seconds."

"Standing by."

John couldn't believe that he had problems with the vest… Why did he forget how to put it on? Was it because of the dream? It had been four years…

"Approaching the drop zone."

"Standing by."

"Drop… Now."

John's foot landed on the pedal that sat on the floor, he pressed down. Hard. The Mako's tires spun eagerly on the smooth metal of the deck. It was a moment before they shot ahead.

He couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face.

He had missed the Mako.

One hand flew to press the button that activated the thrusters.

The Mako jumped, and was out of the Normandy.

"We are out of the Normandy. Kaidan, activate the visuals."

In a second, the blue of the sky was surrounding them, the Normandy just a dot in the ocean.

The thrusters burned out, and freefall took over.

There was a high-pitched scream from the back of the Mako, making it harder to hear Kaidan read the altitude every other second in a strained voice.

The Staff Lieutenant hated freefall.

The Commander loved it.

Every foot they got closer to the ground, the warmer the air in the Mako was getting.

"Activating thrusters," he stated, informing the occupants.

The ground was zooming closer and closer, the thrusters fired, leveling out the decent. They hit the ground, bouncing back into the air once before sliding across the volcanic rock.

"Now _that_ was awesome," John stated, turning in his chair to look at his companions. "Hey, Ash, are you okay? When a woman screams like that, you know something's wrong…"

Ashley took her hands away from the edge of the bench, glaring at him.

"That wasn't me… Sir."

Next to Ashley sat Jenkins, whom was fiddling with his seatbelts, face pale.

"Jenkins! It was Jenkins?" Shepard roared, laughing.

"You, um, scared me there, Sir… I've never been on a Mako before…"

He laughed again, reaching back to pat the soldier on the knee before turning back to the holographic viewport.

"You'll get used to it," he stated, only a moment before his foot smashed into the pedal a second time.

The joy tightened his chest as the Mako kicked up the darkened rocks before lurching forward.

He slightly turned the wheel, guiding the gentle metal beast across the thin walkways, careful to avoid the pools of lava on either side of them.

"Commander, two hostiles ahead," Kaidan stated. "Geth Armatures."

Lightening the pressure on the petal, John let the Mako slow. It would be easier for Kaidan to aim.

"Lock on one," a pause. "Firing."

Synchronized with the loud hiss of the missile firing, the viewport showed the stream of heat and smoke flying away.

There was an explosion on the ridge.

"Hit," another pause. "Confirmed. Enemy down."

A blue ray showed on the viewport, heading for the Mako.

"Incoming projectile," Alenko stated.

John's hand flew off of the wheel, moving to the button as he focused on the incoming missile.

"Thrusters standing by," he called. "Activating thrusters."

The Mako leapt into the air, gracefully flying over the Geth missile. The missile exploded into the ground, moments before the Mako landed, unharmed.

John lightly pressed down on the pedal. "Can you get a lock on the other one?"

"No, Sir, the ridge is in the way."

"Moving around it. Stand by."

"Standing by."

From behind them, Ashley laughed. "Sitting by."

He let the Mako speed up, the vehicle speeding up the side of the ridge.

The Armature was now on the viewport, each of its legs stepping so that the glowing receptor could see them.

"Visual confirmed. Locking…"

John slowed the Mako, gritting his teeth as the silence drug on.

"Firing."

There was a loud _chink_ as their missile attempted to shoot off.

The Armature squatted, its eye glowing blue.

"Kaidan-"

"Missiles failing. I'll fix this."

The Lieutenant leaned forward, eyes scanning over the panels.

Shepard watched the Geth, waiting.

"Thrusters ready."

The Geth fired off the missile, standing back at its full height.

"Activating thrusters."

They hopped over the blue projectile once more, before hitting the ground.

There was a moment of silence as the Armature hobbled towards them, one foot stepping at a time.

"Commander," Kaidan called. "It won't fire. The round is jammed. I'd have to get out if I wanted to fix it."

"We don't have the time," he stated, eyes still fixed on the Geth. "I'm ramming it."

"Shepard," Ashley shouted. "I wouldn't advise that- the Mako wasn't built for crashing-"

"It's a tank."

With that, his foot hit the pedal, causing the Mako to shoot forward.

The tension inside the Mako was palpable.

Alenko read the distance, his hands clamping onto the sides of his chair.

The Mako slammed into the Armature, halting, throwing them against their seatbelts.

He pressed down on the pedal.

With a few thumps, the Mako pushed over it, and they drove away.

.~*~.

The pathway was too thin for the Mako to fit through, Kaidan had said.

"We'll have to go in on foot."

Meanings on how the guns weren't working, they'd have to fight their way in.

John nodded. "Alright. Opening hatch. We're going out."

After he hit the button, he unlocked his crisscross seatbelts, reaching to the handle on the ceiling. He pulled himself onto the chair, where he climbed up through the open hatch.

Now on the roof of the Mako, he pulled his shotgun off of his back, aiming it down at the sea of Geth.

He pulled the trigger, over and over. He couldn't let them advance.

Shepard heard some of the metallic shlinks of one of his companions following him up. It had to be either Jenkins, or-

"Right behind you, Sir," Ashley stated, pulling her assault rifle off of her shoulder, her shots joining Shepard's.

Then Jenkins found his way to the top.

Even as it was dangerous up there, on the top of the Mako, they had to stay standing as the Geth hacked away at their shields; Kaidan was the asset to the team. As the assigned technician, it was his job to lock up the Mako after a quick systems-check.

"All panels are green," Alenko called through the helmet comlink. "Only damage is on the front right tire."

Shepard's shields were degrading. Fast.

"Hurry up, Alenko! I can't take much more heat!"

There was a pause. "Locking down the systems."

"My shields are failing!"

"Systems are locked. I'm coming up now."

The shlinks were almost immediately after, signaling the time.

_Just a little longer._

Shepard's shields wavered, and broke like glass, spraying harmlessly over him.

"Alenko!"

"I'm locking the hatch."

"My shields are giving," Ashley stated.

A burst of pain exploded in Shepard's stomach. His shotgun fell away.

"The hatch is locked."

"Let's go," he commanded, jumping off the side of the Mako, landing on his feet before crashing to his knees.

"The Commander needs help," Jenkins called over the comlink.

"I'm coming, Commander," Kaidan called.

"No. You're the only tech expert. I'm coming."

"Your shields," Kaidan began in protest.

Shepard pushed off the ground, one hand holding his stomach.

The vest had taken the bulk of the shot, but not all of it.

Ashley was at his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder before wrapping her arm around his side. She straightened, pulling him up before pulling him to cover.

She untangled her arms from around him, easing him down to the ground.

Reaching for his clumsy pistol, Shepard pushed away from her.

"Thanks for the save, Williams," he grunted. "But the fight needs our attention."

"Alenko didn't teach me first aid for nothing," she stated as she pulled the gun out of his hands, locking the safety before snapping it to the unoccupied side of her belt.

She pulled his hand away from his stomach, and got to work.

.~*~.

Kaidan ducked out from behind his cover, running closer to the pathway before taking cover again.

The Geth just kept coming.

"How's the Commander?" he asked through the comlink.

"I'm fine," was the Vanguard's reply. He was speaking through gritted teeth.

"It went through the vest," Ashley informed. "I'm stopping the bleeding."

"Good. Jenkins is on your side, ahead of you. Blocking the Geth."

"Noted," came Ash's reply. "How many Geth are there?"

"Unknown. They keep coming, but their numbers are thinning. I think we made a dent."

"Good."

Alenko ducked out from behind his cover, shooting at the Geth with his pistol.

He ran up, closing the distance, leaning back on one wall of the pathway.

Between the walls of the pathway, he saw the shine of the sun glint off of metal. It was something huge.

"Sir," he called over the comlink. "I have visuals on a… Colossus."

"Shit!"

"Should we move up?"

"No! Stay behind cover. Wait for me."

"Sirs, that might be a while."

"I don't care! I will _not_ let my men risk it."

Kaidan shook his head. "What if it works like an Armature? What if it already saw us and is making its way towards us? I'm not sure if we can risk _that._"

"Alenko-"

"I think the Lieutenant is right," Jenkins stated.

"No- you don't understand!"

"John… What don't we understand?"

"Wait for me…"

Jenkins moved up, leaning back on the other wall. He nodded at Kaidan.

"Moving in, Sir," Jenkins stated before he pushed off of the rock and looked at the Colossus before running through the pathway.

"No- Jenkins! Ash- Get off of me! Stay behind cover!"

An explosion shook the rocks.

"JENKINS!"

Alenko cringed, turning down his earpiece. He waited for the shaking to stop before he glanced through the pathway.

Richard Jenkins lay at the end of the pathway.

He couldn't avert his gaze.

The medic inside him told him to get out there, pull him back, save him.

The realist inside him told him that the man wasn't breathing.


	21. Chapter 21

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own the Mass Effect series...  
Author's Note; I had to kill Jenkins.  
P.S. I am sorry, but it helped to further my plot. The addition that is coming in about five chapters.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty-One

The Colossus fell with a shuddering cry.

"We need to move," Shepard stated, nearly limping ahead of his companions.

Kaidan reached out, putting his hand on the Commander's shoulder.

"I know you're upset about Jenkins. Hell, we all are, but you can't let that drive you. You're injured. Let us take the reigns."

The Commander looked up to the sky.

"I can't lose anyone else."

"John, please. You can't help us if you're dead."

The Commander gave an audible sigh, before nodding. "Fine. Williams, take point."

"Yes, Sir."

Ashley led them through the ruins, abruptly stopping.

"Five Geth ahead. Take cover."

They did, Kaidan pushing John behind a rock.

The Lieutenant took his pistol off of his belt, leaning slightly out of cover to get a visual of the Geth.

They were walking, the unsteady mechanical shift from one foot to another as they made their way closer to where the group was hiding.

"I'll snipe them," Williams stated over the comlink, voice quiet.

"I've got your back."

"Where are you?"

"On your eight."

"Thanks."

There were a few moments before he watched Ashley pull her rifle over her shoulder, kneeling slightly out of cover.

One Geth fell.

The others turned back to see what had happened.

Another Geth fell.

The ones remaining whipped back, watching, waiting.

Then another fell.

The two Geth raised their guns.

They began shooting, one shot after another in Ashley's direction.

Every shot missed.

She aimed, and fired, leaving one left standing.

It wasn't long until they were alone.

"All clear," she called, standing up from behind her cover.

"No- get down. Snipers," the Commander whispered.

"Now what?" Ashley asked. "I don't want to be a sitting duck."

"Can you snipe them?" he asked.

"I can try."

Ashley laid her rifle back down on the ground, laying to look through the scopes.

"No guarantees that I'll hit him, Sir."

Beside Alenko, Shepard sighed. "You have to try."

"Yes, Sir."

Not even a moment later, he watched the Geth fall from his tower.

Then she turned her aim to the next tower over, shooting that Geth down as well.

"We're clear now?"

"As far as I can see," the Commander responded.

"Let's go."

Kaidan put his gun back on his belt before he stood.

He offered a hand to Shepard, whom just shook his head.

"I'm not a cripple."

The Commander clipped his pistol to his belt as he pushed himself off of the rock, grunting as the action was performed.

"I never asked if you were," Alenko stated as he helped the man the rest of the way.

"Maybe we should take the Commander back to the Mako," Williams stated.

"No," Shepard protested. "I have to be on this mission."

Alenko turned his gaze to Ashley.

"You put medi-gel on him, right?"

She nodded. "After I got the bulk of the bleeding down, yes."

"Painkillers?"

"No. There wasn't enough time."

He reached into his belt, sifting through the pouch to get to the syringe.

He stuck the needle into the area of the bodysuit, at the bend of his arm, that wasn't covered by the padding.

"We'll get you back to Chakwas."

"After the mission?"

"I feel as if this is one that demands your attention, Commander. Yes."

"Good."

.~*~.

As soon as the sparks started flying, the Commander stepped closer to the center of the elevator, nudging Ashley's shoulder as he did so.

"Excuse me, Sir… Are you afraid of elevators?"

The elevator abruptly halted, causing the group to fall.

They lumbered to their feet.

Ashley took a few cautious steps to the edge of the elevator, looking down.

The ground wasn't too far down.

She jumped.

It was a moment before she hit the ground, tucking her chin to her chest to let herself roll to her knees.

"Williams?" Kaidan called over the comlink.

She stood up, and took some steps away.

"I'm good. One of you go. Fast. We don't know how much longer the elevator will stay like that."

"Copy that. I'm sending the Commander."

Shepard jumped over the edge, first landing on his feet before falling to knees.

Ashley helped him up, pulling him away from the elevator.

"We're clear."

Kaidan jumped down, landing on his feet, taking a moment before he took the steps to them.

"Are we good?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yes," she responded, walking away from the elevator, heading to a glowing blue wall that she saw in the distance.

Alenko laughed. "The paneling on the walls reminds me of the tiles on a bathroom floor."

A few minutes of a walk was needed to reach it.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" a voice tentatively called from the other side.

"Commander John Shepard, of the Alliance. Are you Liara T'Soni?"

From beyond the glowing blue wall, a girl was trapped in a ball that was suspended in the air.

"Yes, please get me out of here. I don't know how you can get in to get to these controls, but please…"

"Stay calm, Liara. We'll get you out of there."

"Please hurry. And be careful. There's a Krogan leading Geth squads. They're also trying to get in here."

"Thank you for the heads up. We'll be back soon. I promise."

"What now?" Kaidan asked.

"We get her out of there," was Shepard's answer. "You see that mining laser? It's angled just right to shoot off a beam to get us in there. Then we hit the switch and get her out."

"What after that?"

"We go back to the Normandy."

_Simple._

They walked down several ramps to get to the dirt of the ground. The mining laser was nearby. Waiting.

"Commander?"

"Kaidan- I'm sure you can turn it on. Let's get out of the way."

She walked to where the laser sat, watching as Alenko hit a series of buttons.

A light on the panel flashed red.

"I might have to do some minor rewiring. It might take a minute."

"We might not have that long," Ashley stated, listening to a few barks.

"Varren inbound," the Commander called, raising his pistol.

Ashley was almost angry that she gave the thing back to him.

She raised her assault rifle.

Shepard was eager to fight. Too eager. Almost like he had something to prove by pushing himself way too far. He didn't know where to stop. Ashley was expecting him to drop to his knees, and stay there.

But he didn't.

He fired off rounds from his gun at the Varren, one falling on the ground at his feet before he decided to take a step back.

The next Varren had been near the heels of the last when it was thrown into the air with biotics.

The third Varren, Ashley had killed, herself.

"Alenko- do you have that laser ready?"

"Yes, I just have to connect these two wires… And we are good to go."

"Lieutenant, fire the laser."

"Firing."

A beam shot out from the laser, obliterating the ground in front of it.

The world shook for a few brief moments, yet when the ground settled, and the dust cleared, they were free to go.

"Come on," Shepard called, already making his way to the crater in the ground.

They followed; the group would find Benezia's daughter, whether she liked it, or not.

.~*~.

Liara hung her head.

The people said that they were there to rescue her, that they were there with the Alliance, but she couldn't be so sure.

She was afraid, but she couldn't turn away the people who offered to _save_ her.

But what was saving? Were they just dooming her to the same fate, a worse fate, than she would have had if they had stayed?

What if they were going to sell her to Saren, just like the Krogan?

_No- life isn't about what ifs. Sometimes, I'll just have to take some chances._

The confinement shook, as if the Goddess had decided to destroy her.

Taking chances, she wasn't used to; in her 106 years, she didn't have to take any life-threatening chances.

Her mother had never joined the man attempting to destroy the galaxy before.

Her mother…

"Liara," the man- Commander Shepard- spoke. "We're in. Now how do we get you out of there?"

She lifted her head to look at him, eyes skimming over his bad posture and torn chest-piece to focus on his eyes.

Even through the blue rays of the containment field, she could see the stress in them.

"Easy," she stated, drawing her focus away. "All you have to do is hit the switch on that panel, and it should let me out."

"Kaidan, is that enough for you to handle?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Commander- Wait," the woman called. "Are you sure we should let her out of there? She's Benezia's daughter. She could be on her side."

At her statements, Liara felt anger flood through her veins.

"I am _not_ my mother!"

Shepard looked at Ashley.

"If she was on her mother's side, the Geth wouldn't be trying to take her to Saren. She would have gone willingly. Let her out of there, Alenko."

"Yes, Sir."

In a moment, the containment field blinked out.

Liara found herself folded up on the ground.

She looked up at the Commander.

"Liara. You have to get up. We are going to get you out of here."

"And then what?"

"You'll come onboard the Normandy, and see our doctor."

"And then?"

"Then we will kindly ask you to help us stop Saren. But we will not force you."

T'Soni summoned the strength she didn't feel like she had, pushing herself to her feet.

"There's an elevator at the end of this hall, if we can get there, it should take us to the surface level."

She led the group to the elevator, hitting the activation buttons on the panel.

Just as the elevator started to rise, the world shook.

"What was that?" the other man, Kaidan, was he, spoke, voice rushed.

For a human, he sounded nervous. He had the right to be.

"I think when we fired the laser," the Commander began, voice slowly fading.

"You triggered a seismic event," she finished.

The elevator continued to make its way upwards, not even giving a shudder, or a cry, or even a brief halt.

When it stopped, they were at the top.

And there stood the Krogan.

He pulled back his oversized lips in the mix of a snarl and a smile.

Liara felt fear; the tightening of the muscles in her stomach told her that she needed to run.

But she didn't.

The words that the Commander shared with the Krogan were nothing; it all boiled down to a fight in the end.

A fight that the Krogan ultimately lost.

"Let's go!"

They began running as fast as they could manage, flying over the ramps and walkways as the mine fell apart around them.

Shepard stopped, leaning back on the railing to let her pass.

"Go!"

Liara kept running, even though her legs had long ago turned to mush.

There was light- they were going to make it!

She listened as the walkways screeched as the rocks tore through them.

How loud it was- she needed to run faster.

So she did.

She broke out of the mines behind the others, finding strange joy as the hot air whipped in her face.

On the volcanic rock, far from the mine, she turned, only to see Shepard doubled over, holding his stomach.

"The medi-gel broke," he called, voice full of fear.

"Damn it Ashley!"

"I put it on exactly how you told me to!"

A ship flew into viewing range.

Liara had never been more grateful.

Or more afraid.


	22. Chapter 22

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I don't own Mass Effect. I'm pretty sure we all know that by now.  
Author's Note; Yay! Melanie is introduced! Next chappie...  
P.S. I am going to quote Star Wars. I do not own the quote, but it fits my needs. "This is where the fun begins."  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty-Two

Shepard opened his eyes to the heavenly bright medical room, blinking a few times in an attempt to lower the effect.

"Commander," Chakwas spoke. "Welcome back."

"How long was I out _this_ time?"

She smiled as she made her way to him. "Don't worry about that. How are you feeling?"

He paused. "Terrible. But I have work to do… Can I get up?"

"Let me see," was Chakwas' response as she checked various monitors around the room. "Yes, but be careful. No firefights on the Citadel."

Shepard pushed his elbows under his back as Chakwas began to disconnect him from the monitors. "So we're on the Citadel?"

"Yes. And I have you on a painkiller, so that shouldn't be a problem for a few hours."

He nodded as she stepped back from the table, allowing him to stand.

"Thanks… Was the wound good to you?"

She laughed. "Yes, it was an easy fix. Sorry that we had to sedate you, Commander, I wanted to make sure that you were stable before I let you wreak havoc on the galaxy."

"Thank you, Doctor," he responded as he stepped away from the table. "So I'm not restricted to the ship?"

"No… But don't go too far, and call us if _anything_ happens. I'd like for you to take Alenko with you, as well. Just to be on the safe side."

He nodded, patting Chakwas on her shoulder. "Thank you."

He was wearing his military fatigues, he noted.

Taking a second to smooth them out, Shepard walked to the doorway.

He opened it, taking the steps out into the Mess Hall, surprised to find his squad-mates sitting out at the table.

"Commander," Ashley called. "It's good to see you up and around."

The other species at the table looked up at him, one stretching his mandibles, the other snarling a smile, one grinning as she sipped on her drink, and the other gazing at him with glowing eyes.

It took a moment for John to notice that Joker was at the table, as well.

"Why are we on the Citadel?"

Joker shrugged. "Pressly gave the order. He said that there were some calls coming in that asked for your attention."

"Like what…?"

Once again, Joker shrugged. "You'll have to ask him."

He nodded. "Kaidan, get ready. I'm taking you down to the Citadel."

Alenko nodded, standing up from his chair. "Aye aye."

"Can you be ready in ten?"

"Yes, Sir."

.~*~.

"Shepard?" a voice called as they walked by. "You're that Shepard kid?"

"Yes, I am." he responded, stopping to search for the man that had called out to him.

"Please. Do you remember me? Lieutenant Zabaleta. I knew your mother."

He shook his head. "No… I don't remember you."

Zabaleta looked at him with pleading eyes. "Well, you were a little guy back then," he stated, putting one hand out to show his height. "But it was on the SSV Einstein… But- well- I've gotten a streak of bad luck, and I can't get a ticket home- can you give me twenty credits?"

He reached down into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a credit chit. He handed it to the man.

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Will that be enough?"

"No, but it's enough to get me a meal…"

Now wasn't the time to take pity. He came to talk with Septimus; the man had sent him an email requesting his help.

He and Kaidan continued their walk, up and down the stairs to get them to Chora's Den. They walked into the bar, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

The music was loud, the people sat at their tables… The only thing different was that Jenna wasn't standing behind the bar, doling out drinks to the men that came by.

Shepard looked around the room for the Turian, walking his way when he finally spotted him.

"Commander Shepard, it's good to see you again."

"Why'd you ask to meet in here?"

The Turian set his drink on the table. "Pure incentive. Why not ask to meet you in the place where I decided to straighten up my life?"

"Good answer," John mused, pulling out one of the other chairs at the table, sitting down and gazing at him.

"You're probably wondering why I need your help," Septimus stated, waiting for Shepard's nod before he continued. "While you were gone, I got together a list of sources… Um, I should probably tell you the rest of it. This Elcor, I told him that Sha'ira sold his secrets. It wasn't her. It was me. I'm asking if you can tell him that, and show him this list. It's how I uncovered them."

"Sure. Give me the list."

Septimus passed the datapad across the table, the thin device sliding to a stop in front of Shepard.

He took it in his hands, standing up from the table. "It was good to see you, General."

"You, too, Commander."

The two marines walked out of the Gentleman's Club, heading to the embassies to talk to that specific Elcor.

Then, they would go back to the Normandy.

As crazy as it sounded, John was going to call his mom.

.~*~.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't take personal calls right now."

He shrugged, putting his hands on the railing that barred off the holos and video screen. "I know, Mom, but I have to ask you something."

"Yes, John? What is it?"

"Did you know a man named Zabaleta?"

"Yes. I did. We served together a while back. That was before we were sent to Mindoir."

He felt himself sigh. "I heard the watered-down stories before. I was a kid. But now, I need the real story."

"John, now's not the time. It was bad. They melted people. Remember… Your cousin was the only survivor."

He nodded. "Yeah… Have you heard from Melanie recently?"

"I have. She's on the Citadel for the next few days. But that is besides the point. After Mindoir, Zabaleta showed up drunk a few days in a row after that. He couldn't take it. Eventually, it got to the point where we couldn't cover for him anymore. So he left the military."

"Zabaleta's here on the Citadel… What should I do?"

"Tell him that _I _want him to go to Veteran's Affairs Office. He needs help…"

"Thanks Mom."

"I have to go," she called over the link. "John, I am so proud of you. For everything. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

The link cut out, leaving John standing in the room, with only the chairs, and his thoughts, as companions.

.~*~.

"Commander Shepard? Can I please get a picture?"

"Well, um, sure, Conrad."

"Just hold your gun like that and…"

_Snap._

"Thanks, Commander, my wife will love this…"

They walked their way back to Zabaleta, not stopping until they reached him.

"Hey- Shepard! It's you again… Can I have another twenty credits? It'll get me enough to drown away my nightmares."

He shook his head. "Zabaleta, I can't give you the money."

"Wha- why not?"

"You have a problem. I called my mother, and she thinks that you should go to the Veteran's Affairs Offices. They can help you."

"All they do is pump you full of chemicals. She was always so naïve."

A moment of silence passed between the two men.

"Fine. If Hannah thinks it's the right decision… She always stood up for me. It's the least I can do for her."

The man lumbered off, leaving Shepard and Alenko alone.

Shepard's omni-tool lit up.

He answered it, listening to Joker's rushed voice. "Um, Commander- there's a young woman that trapped herself out in the docking bay… She says she's from Mindoir. Ashley called C-Sec, but I'm not sure if that was the right move. They say the girl's name is Talitha… Can you come up here and help them?"

"Yes, Joker, we'll be up there, right away."

"Where to now?" the Lieutenant asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We need to find an Alliance Marine. Her name is Melanie Shepard."


	23. Chapter 23

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect. Or its characters. Bioware gave me my tools, and I gave them life.  
Author's Note; HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY! I love all you good people out there. All you people reading my story! It makes me happy that you have stuck with me this far. Thank YOU.  
P.S. Sadly, I have been slacking recently in my writing, so my updates will be reduced to two chapters a weekend until I am caught up. Thank you for your patience.  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty-Three

Shepard set one foot into the Flux for what seemed like the millionth time.

_Now where is she?_

"HEY! JOHN! I'M OVER HERE!"

_Well… That answers that question._

He started walking to her table, finding that his steps were quickening.

He hadn't seen Melanie in a _long_ time.

His steps halted once he reached her table.

She was sitting on a chair with her arm thrown around the Turian that sat next to her.

"Hey, Melanie…" He paused, taking a closer look at the Turian. His thick skin was a lighter color, more of a beige, with red tattoos adorning his face. "Who's your friend?"

She looked between the Turian and her cousin, bright blue eyes wide. "Oh… John, meet ShockWave. ShockWave, meet John. My buddy, here, doesn't talk much, but I feel like we have a _special_ bond… A very special bond."

"You just met him, didn't you?"

Melanie grinned. "Yeah…"

He gestured with one hand for her to follow. "Come on, there's a girl in my docking bay. She was from Mindoir. I thought you'd be able to help."

"I'll do my best, my good man," she called, pulling her arm off of the Turian's shoulders. "Sorry, ShockWave. It was fun talking with you, but I have to go."

She stood up from the chair, smiling as she took her time to take graceful steps over to him.

"Spectre Shepard, I believe you have some escorting to do," she stated, holding her arm slightly away from her body.

He rolled his eyes, and with a laugh, he held out his own arm, which she promptly wrapped hers around. "You didn't even let him talk, did you?"

She smiled.

"You know, John, it's been a _very_ long time. I missed you."

As he led the woman out of the Flux, he felt his smile fade.

"It's been way too long."

In the background, behind the two, and Kaidan, John heard a feminine Turian voice call out.

"There you are, ShockWave! I've been looking for you! The rest of our unit's on the upper level… Hey- do you want to dance?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the Turian, whom was being pulled out of his chair by the other Turian.

"Ny! Please, you're making a scene!"

He kept walking, his attention returning to the woman at his side.

"Damn, John… That Turian was good looking. It's almost sad that I didn't ask for his omni-tool's number. His girlfriend would have gotten competition."

The smile split his face once more. "World behold, my cousin, Melanie Shepard, has a thing for Turians," he whispered.

"I'm not ashamed," She responded, grinning. "The whole world can know it too." She paused, before taking in a deep breath.

He instantly knew her next action.

"HEY! PEOPLE OF THE CITADEL! I LOVE TURIANS!"

The people around them turned, giving the pair odd looks. The two began to snicker.

John tried to forget that Kaidan was walking behind them.

"Only you, Melanie. Only you."

"Remember that, _Commander_ Shepard. _Only_ me."

He leaned in to whisper again. "Hey, Melanie. When you're on my ship, don't flirt with my crewmates."

"What makes you say that?"

"There's a Turian…"

She slapped his arm. "No way! What color are his tattoos? What shape are his mandibles? Tell me, John!"

"Wow," he called, jokingly. "What behavior for an N6 Marine!"

"You know you love it. Who else is going to gossip with the first Human Spectre?" Melanie paused, smirking. "Oh… That's right. Nobody."

"Well… There is Joker," he responded with a smirk of his own.

"Now who's this 'Joker' you speak of?"

"My pilot."

"Is he Turian?"

"No. Human."

"Darn… So… How many Turians are there on your ship?"

"One."

She slapped his arm again. "Seriously? Out of all the places… I shoulda stayed in the Flux! There was a whole unit of Turians back there!"

"Remember," he called. "My ship is an Alliance ship. There will be mostly humans serving under me."

As they stepped up to the panel summoning a cab, Melanie halted.

"What other aliens are serving under you? Are there any potential girlfriends for my cousin?"

He hit the button on the panel before looking at her.

"To be honest, any woman could be a potential girlfriend…"

"Is she dextro?" at his silence, she continued. "You're not telling me that the Turian on your ship is female! No- John! How could you torture me so?"

The cab arrived, and they all got in.

"Well, Kaidan here is pretty cute, don't ya think?"

The biotic seemed to shrink in his chair.

John turned to the driver. "Docking Bay 94, please."

Melanie was looking Kaidan up and down. "You're right. He is pretty cute… For a human!"

The cab gave a slight lurch as it began to fly.

"I wish I had taken another cab," Alenko murmured.

"Come on, Kaidan," Melanie called. "You can't let this juicy gossip slip through your fingers! To be honest," she began, voice quieting. "I think your Commander also has a thing for aliens, but he just won't admit it."

"Hey- hey," John spoke, holding up a hand.

"Hay is for horses…"

"Melanie- I don't have a thing for aliens."

"Say that again? Remember the history classes we took?"

He shook his head.

"Galactic history…"

The cab driver brought the cab to a halt, before speaking. "Here we are; twenty credits is the total charge."

The Commander gave him the amount of credits, with a tip, before the group exited the cab.

"We were studying the Quarian war with the Geth," Melanie chimed, yet her cheerfulness drained out of her when she saw the woman sitting on the ground at the far end of the bay.

There was a group of men, John assumed they were C-Sec officers, circling the woman.

"What's her name?" was Melanie's question.

"Talitha," John responded, not even a second later.

Then Melanie was gone, running across the bay to get to the circle of officers.

He walked to catch up.

Over the distance, he watched as Melanie pushed her way through the officers, standing still once she broke their circle.

The officers then dispersed, moving to stand around, just a little father away.

The woman on the ground had a gun.

Melanie didn't seem to care.

She stood, unmoving, for a few moments, before taking a step.

The woman on the ground raised her gun.

Melanie raised her hands, shifting back on one foot.

He wanted to run, to pull his own gun out of his pocket and aim, but he knew that wasn't the right choice; his cousin still stood there, unwavering.

She took another step closer.

He and Alenko were in hearing range now.

"Please, don't come closer!"

"Talitha, right? Sometimes, you have to take chances. Please take a chance and trust me. I was on Mindoir, too."

The woman on the ground squirmed, one hand pushing her closer to the wall.

"I remember… her Mommy and Daddy… they were running, telling her to run… I remember the Masters pulling out their guns and- Mommy and Daddy are burning!"

"It's okay. You're safe, now," Melanie paused. "I'm going to take another step closer, okay?"

After a moment, the Marine hesitantly did as she said.

Talitha's gun stayed at her side, on the ground.

"I- I remember her… I remember _me_."

"It's okay," Melanie spoke softly. "When I was there… I ran into the crop fields. And I stayed there. Looking back now, I feel like I should have grabbed a gun and fought, but I would have gotten killed, too. Even though my parents were killed," she paused. "Talitha? You see that man standing back there? The one wearing military fatigues?"

The girl slowly nodded.

"Do you recognize him, Talitha?"

Another slow nod.

"Can you tell me who he is?"

"Spectre."

Melanie nodded.

"He's Commander John Shepard. First Human Spectre. _My cousin_. And it just so happened that his mom was the one who found me on Mindoir. We lived through the same thing, Talitha, but if you trust someone… Like I trust him and his mother. Like I trust my brother, and my mom… Those people who are closest to you can help you the most."

Talitha nodded again, still slowly, her eyes flicking to the Commander before resting back on Melanie.

John watched as Melanie slowly reached out her hand. "Here, Talitha. Take this, and these men will take you to a place with people you can trust."

She took the pill out of Melanie's hand.

"Will there be nightmares?"

"No. I promise."

The young woman hesitantly raised her hand to her mouth, and it took a moment before she swallowed the pill. Another moment before she went limp.

Melanie stood, and turned, looking at John in the eyes.

He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her.


	24. Chapter 24

Mass Effect

Back In Time

* * *  
_Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect. I feel as if that doesn't need to be said, but... Whatever._  
_Author's Note; As it is still Valentine's Day, at least where I live, I feel as if I should give a shout out to my other_._ I know you're out there, and when you read this, I hope you smile.  
P.S. I noticed that I've officially broken 40 followers! Yay! Let's get out our confetti guns!  
* * *_

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty-Four

It was late.

John sat at his desk with the papers strewn across it.

Things… weren't going as planned.

He had gotten shot, Jenkins was killed.

All in one mission.

What if he was wrong to try and save them?

What if they were going to die anyways?

What if… Ashley was still going to die?

He felt as if the galaxy was spiting him.

Why?

What did he do _so_ wrong?

What crime was so terrible that he had to live through this war again?

Was it Cerberus?

Was it the Batarians?

Or was it just for existing?

He threw his pencil against the wall, watching it break as he stood up from his chair.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to cry.

But he did neither.

John took the papers in his hands, putting them in the drawer before roughly closing it.

Maybe he should just burn the papers now?

Get rid of his chance of discovery?

No… He couldn't. Not yet, at least.

John sat down on his bed, putting his face into his hands.

He took a deep breath.

What if he was going to die again?

What if he couldn't stop it?

He needed to fight something.

He stood, the sharp pain in his stomach rebelling to his plans.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"_John?"_

It was Melanie.

"John? Are you awake?"

He took a moment before responding.

"Yeah… I'm up."

There was a pause.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second."

He looked at his state of dress.

He unlaced his boots, putting them under his desk before slowly taking off his shirt, putting it on the back of the chair.

The bandages across his chest… he tried to ignore them.

His steps to the door were light.

He paused, hand raised to the panel.

What if she got into his desk?

_Sometimes, you have to take chances. Please take a chance and trust me._

He slid his fingers across the panel, giving it the access code.

The door slid open.

Melanie stood, shoulders slumped.

She looked at him.

"You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

He shook his head. "I have too much to think about."

Her hand landed on his forearm.

"John… Talk to me about it."

He guided the woman into his room before he turned to shut the door.

"I feel like you came here… Not to listen to my problems."

She shrugged.

"If you need to talk, you need to talk."

He walked across the room to sit on his bed, the two mattresses sinking slightly under his weight.

Melanie followed him, sitting down on his bed as well.

"I _can't_ talk about it."

Her hand settled down on his knee.

"You can, but you just don't want to. Am I right?"

He shook his head.

"No. What I know… it's just for me to know. It's my burden," his own hand found his chest, rubbing the bandages. "My pain."

She shrugged.

"That's how I used to feel about Mindoir," she paused. "Until you, not your mom, convinced me otherwise."

He let the silence sit between them.

"John. I think it's about time to take your own advice."

This time, he broke the silence.

"No matter how much I want to… I just can't."

"Why not? Because you're the high and mighty Commander Shepard? Because you are the leader everyone needs? Because no one can see you weak…?"

"No."

Melanie stood. "Then what is it, Commander?!"

He stood. "You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?!"

He was silent.

"Why wouldn't I understand," she shouted.

He felt her anger, and unconsciously matched it with his own.

"Because-"

"WHY?!"

"I'M AFRAID!"

"What of?!" She paused, her voice fading. "Why are you like this…?"

His anger melted down.

She had bested him, again.

Like she always had, Melanie used anger to chip away at his resolve.

"Have you ever lived?"

Her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Huh?"

He sat down on his bed.

"Have you ever lived a life while you slept? And then when you woke up… It was just what it was… a dream?"

She nodded. "That's actually why I came here. I had a nightmare last night," she began, returning to his side on the bed. "And I was on Mindoir. Everything went the same as it had nearly thirteen years ago… Everything except who found me in the fields. It was a Batarian that grabbed my shoulder… Not Hannah Shepard."

He looked at her.

"I was so afraid… And that's why I came here."

Melanie raised an eyebrow as John took his omni-tool off of his nightstand.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your name out of tonight's bunking schedule," he responded. "It's obvious that neither of us are going to get _any_ sleep… We might as well just have one of our infamous Shepard Therapy Sessions."

Melanie laughed, pushing herself back on the bed to cross her legs. "As long as you go first."

"Well… The last mission we went on, the one where I got this," he gestured to his chest, "I lost a soldier, because I _couldn't_ get up and save him…"

"We all lose good men," Melanie stated, hands resting on her ankles. "It's a part of the service. Pray to God, pay your respects, and, well, move on."

He nodded.

"Keep going, John. Keep going until there's nothing left to say. Just like old times."

"For my actions back on Elysium… Melanie- they call me a hero! I was just doing my job. I am no hero…"

"You stopped the Batarians. Think of all the kids back there that would have become Talitha… Only if _you_ hadn't been there."

.~*~.

"Okay, Garrus, if you thought the last one was funny, listen to this! This officer on Earth, he's chasing around a chicken. When he finally catches the chicken, he puts these _tiny_ little handcuffs on him, and puts him in the police car." Garrus was silent, listening. "Then one of the bystanders says 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' And you know what the officer says? 'Because the chicken has warrants.'"

Garrus began laughing. "Oh, man! _That_ is a good one."

.~*~.

Garrus hit the mute button on the control panel, looking up at the others in the room.

"I thought he'd never shut up," Wrex stated, voice an angry grumble.

"Wrex? Do you know what a chicken is?"

Wrex looked at him.

Then they both shrugged.

.~*~.

"I know, right? Now just think of it… You can tell your buddies back on Palaven that a _human_ told you that joke!"

John stepped out into the decontamination room with Tali, Melanie, and Kaidan at his side, attempting to ignore the pilot.

They walked out of the ship, heading down to the elevator.

"Hey," Melanie called, causing John to glance over his shoulder. The woman was facing Tali. "You're a Quarian, right?" At Tali's nod, she continued. "Yeah! A Dextro-gal! Way to go."

They stepped into the elevator, the Commander walking in last.

"Hey- John," Melanie whispered loudly. "I hear that Quarians taste like sugar…"

"Now's not the time, Mel."

"Fine. Ruin my fun."

There was a moment of silence before Kaidan cleared his throat. "So, Commander… Where are we headed?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes locked on the glass. "I need to talk with the Consort. Then we can hang out for a bit."

"You and the Consort hang out, or…?"

"The people in this elevator. I didn't think I'd have to clarify," he stated, with a slight laugh.

"You shoulda had Garrus come along, too…"

He shrugged. "Well… Garrus is busy listening to Joker… You never know, that, hrm… what did you call him last night? Wasn't it 'handsomely gorgeous'? That Turian could be having another round at the Flux…"

.~*~.

"Sha'ira."

"Hello, Commander Shepard. The General apologized to me and the Elcor diplomat withdrew his complaints. I don't know what you did, but- thank you."

He smiled at the Asari. "It was my honor, Sha'ira."

The Consort drifted across the room to a table. She got a box off of it before walking to him.

"I have a gift for you."

He forced a smile. "I'd be honored to receive your gift."

"A gift of words," she stated, stepping slowly across the room until her heels touched his boots. Her blue eyes locked onto his, and he felt unsettled. Almost violated. "I see you as you are. Your uniform fits as if you were born wearing it. You're strong, alone, and that's what brings people to you. This is who you are. Remember that, no matter what."

He nodded, fighting the urge to step back. "Thank you. You have quite the gift."

A smile graced the Consort's face. "Thank you. Never underestimate the power of words." There was a moment of silence before she took his hand in hers, bringing them both to stomach-level. She placed a box in his hands, closing his fingers around it. "For the Elcor, I give you this trinket."

This time, he did take a step back. "What is it?"

"A mystery," was the simple answer. "I haven't learned its use, or purpose, but now's the time to pass it on. I can feel it."

"Thank you, Sha'ira."

As he stepped to the door, the Asari spoke.

"Remember my words. Let them give you strength."

He walked out of the door, greeting the shining stairs.

For some odd reason, he found himself alone at the base of the stairs; his companions were to wait for him.

He kept walking through the building, giving glances at the people sitting in the chairs.

No women, other than the Asari, were there.

It made him feel out of place.

Commander Shepard, walking amongst the troubled in the Consort's Chambers.

Did that mean he was troubled, too?

His steps took him out the door, into the Presidium.

"Melanie? Are you guys out here?"

There was no answer.

He kept walking, eyes darting around the commonplace.

They weren't there.

His hand found his omni-tool, typing in his cousin's code.

No- maybe he should call Kaidan instead…

"Commander Shepard! Commander Shepard- over here!"

He looked around, linking the voice to a woman.

She was standing with a camera.

He seriously hoped it wasn't-

The woman strode up to him. "Commander Shepard. I'm Khalisah Al-Jilani. Westerlund News. Can you answer Humanity's questions?"

He nodded, powering down his omni-tool. "I can spare the time."

The reporter gestured to her camera, causing the floating thing to shine its light onto him.

He noted that it could match the brightness of the Med-Bay.

"Humanity is curious. How will you represent us? We've been fighting for the respect of the galaxy. How does it feel being a Spectre?"

Folding his hands, he paused, thinking for the right response.

"Honored. It's an honor. We represent the best."

Al-Jilani gazed at him, her eyes disapproving.

"You work for the Council, now, don't you, Commander? Most people think that they were just throwing Humanity a bone. Do you believe that the Council is putting the Citadel's needs above Earth's?"

"We fight for everyone. The Council, and the Spectres, have to protect all the species, _not just humans_. We are just another name on the list of people they need to get to."

She paused. "You really believe that, don't you? Can you tell us more about your ship, the Normandy?"

He nodded. "The Turians helped us build it. It's a prototype that binds our species together in peace… The rest of the information is classified. My apologies."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that really wise? Letting the Turians in on the schematics of the Alliance's most advanced ship? And keeping it classified from Humanity?"

He shrugged.

"You're just handing the Normandy to the Council races-"

"I wasn't aware of that," he stated, anger at the reporter beginning to show. "It's _my_ ship. _I_ am in command."

Al-Jilani narrowed her eyes, before relaxing her expression. "There are rumors that you are pursuing a rouge Spectre. Do you have any comments?"

He looked at her, ignoring his want to smirk, to laugh in her face. "I'm sorry, Miss Al-Jilani, but any information relation to my mission, or my objectives, is highly classified."

The woman's eyes narrowed once more. "Those were strong words, Commander Shepard."

"Strong words. This is a good time for strong words."

She turned to the camera. "This has been Commander John Shepard. Khalisah Al-Jilani signing off."

The woman angrily glared at him. "Thank you for your time."

He shrugged. "It was my pleasure."

His steps took him away from her, deeper into the Citadel.

He raised his arm, powering his omni-tool back up.

"Melanie? Where are you?"

"_We have a little problem, John. Scratch that. It's more than a little problem_."

"Where are you?"

"_Kaidan! They're on your six!_"

"_They're everywhere!_"

The link cut out.

He stepped to the nearest bench, eyeing the people that sat there. "Excuse me, sir, did you see a woman walk by? She was wearing light purple armor and walking with a female Quarian and a male Human…"

The man sitting on the bench shook his head. "I didn't see a Quarian, or a woman in purple armor."

_No…_

"Thank you for your time."

Shepard found his steps taking him to the nearest security booth, connecting his omni-tool up to it.

If he was going to find them…

He was going to find them.

No questions.

No doubt.


	25. Chapter 25

Mass Effect

Back In Time

* * *  
_Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect... Sad, isn't it?  
Author's Note; Okay, guys, this weekend will be another 2 chapter update. I believe I will be back up to speed next weekend.  
P.S. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it._  
* * *

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Garrus? Garrus, listen, I need your help. Kaidan, Melanie, and Tali have gone missing. I've tracked their last call to one of the Wards. I'm sending the coordinates. Bring Ash, Wrex, and Liara with you."

"Yes, Commander. I'll be right there."

"Thank you Garrus. I know I can count on you."

He stepped away from the security terminal, walking over to the taxi panel.

After he pressed the button, he stood, waiting.

He didn't let himself think of all the possibilities.

He couldn't.

The taxi flew in, hovering over the safe-zone, waiting for him to enter.

After he did, he looked at the driver.

"Take me to the Bachjret Ward, Industrial Sector."

The driver nodded, the lurch of the taxi signaling them flying away.

Not even the light thrum of the taxi could quell his nervousness.

.~*~.

_How did they get so far?_

John paid the driver before jumping out of the taxi.

There was nothing, no one, in sight.

The buildings towered over him, made him feel so small.

So hopeless.

"MELANIE?!"

His voice echoed.

"KAIDAN?!"

He looked around at the dull buildings, shining under the artificial light of the Citadel.

"TALI?!"

There was nothing.

No signs of a scuffle.

Nothing out of place…

A figure slammed into him, knocking him into the ground.

His stomach was on fire.

"Shepard? I didn't mean to run you over."

A hand extended, the three fingers clasping over his five before pulling him to his feet.

His view of the Turian blurred before clearing.

The red tattoos on his mandibles and carapace were vaguely familiar.

"ShockWave... right? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Commander. But I don't have time for chit-chat. Part of my Cabal was taken."

The Turian started to walk past him.

John grabbed his shoulder.

"Maybe we could help one another. You see, part of my crew was taken, as well, and I followed their omni-tool transmission to this point."

The Turian looked down. "But there's nothing here."

"We can't give up."

ShockWave turned.

"The intangible is unstoppable."

Shepard felt an eyebrow rise. "Excuse me?"

"The intangible is unstoppable. It's the phrase of the Cabals. I thought you'd like it, Commander. We're all biotics."

He nodded. "Let's show them what we're made of."

The Commander's omni-tool lit up.

"Excuse me." He turned, taking a few steps. "Garrus, is that you?"

"_Affirmative. We're held up_."

"Garrus- what's going on?"

"_There are explosions. They're heading your way. Get out of there, Shepard!_"

He shook his head.

"There's no way that I'm leaving them here to die."

"_What if they aren't there? What if this was all just a ploy to kill you? Get out of there, Shepard. Now_!"

"Garrus, I don't know if you know, but part of the Cabals were taken, too. We need to stay."

"_Shepard- No- Driver- Evasive maneuvers!_"

The link cut out.

"Damn it!"

He turned back to the Turian, finding that he was pressing buttons on his omni-tool, as well.

"Nahvah, are you there? Adjusting to all coms. Is anyone out there? This is ShockWave. I don't know what's happening, but I need you guys to answer. Please."

There was a pause.

John walked over, resting his hand on the Turian's shoulder.

"ShockWave. I don't know if you heard, but there are explosions coming to us. We either need to stay and look for them, or leave."

He nodded, stretching his mandibles in thought.

His eyes narrowed.

"We need to stay."

He nodded.

"I don't care if we have to search every single building. All that matters is that we find them."

"Let's go."

The two walked, the task ahead of them daunting.

If the explosions in the distance were any indication, there was going to be trouble.

_But as ShockWave said, the intangible is unstoppable_.

.~*~.

"All clear," the Turian called from the room he stood in. "The explosions are getting closer."

John nodded. "I know."

"We have to get to the next building."

"Let's go."

As they walked to the ground floor, the two tried their coms again.

There was still nothing.

"Should we call C-Sec?"

"No. They have enough on their plates with these explosions. We can handle this."

Their steps on the stairs were the only sounds in the building.

It almost frightened him.

"ShockWave?"

"Yes, Commander?"

He looked at the Turian before he spoke. "You know. Since we're working together, I think I want to know more about you."

The Turian shrugged, deep blue eyes focused on the ground through the sights of his Locust submachine gun. A very... _advanced_ gun.

"I'm a Vanguard, just like you. Nothing special."

They reached the bottom of the staircase, continuing through the building.

"Tell me about your squad."

The Turian paused in his steps, hesitating before he kept walking.

"We're a tight-knit group. I'm assuming that's a lot like in your military. You tend to get close to the people who are at your side when you fight through Hell."

"Yeah."

The ground began to shake, the feeling almost imperceptible.

"My crew, we were just assigned together, not even a week ago. Those bonds are easy to form, and hard to break."

"Exactly."

"So who's all in your squad?"

The Turian shrugged. "I'm sure you've never heard their names. It's not important."

They walked out of the building, heading towards the next one.

"I like to know who I'm saving."

ShockWave sighed. "Well, to be specific… There's Tar, Chev, Nahvah, Ny," he paused, feline-like eyes darting to the top of a nearby tower. "Shepard- that's not good."

"What is it?"

The Turian's eyes were locked on the building.

"The explosions. They've stopped."

His steps halted.

It was true; the ground wasn't shaking, the air was silent.

"We need to get out of here," ShockWave stated. "I have a _very_ bad feeling-"

The building the Turian was looking at exploded into a ball of flames.

The red raced towards them, the blinding rage of the flames almost captivating.

He turned, and began to run.

His stomach was on fire, but in a moment, the rest of the world would join it.


	26. Chapter 26

Mass Effect

Back In Time

* * *  
_Disclaimer; I don't always say that I own Mass Effect. When I do, I'm joking, because I don't.  
Author's Note; Yes... Life has been a little messed up recently. I think I'm going to add onto last chapter's Note. I am _not _promising that next week will be another three-chapter update. I apologize... And for all of you Star Wars fans out there, I turned to Mando'a to find a suitable name for ShockWave's squad. Keraic is derived from the word _kyrayc_, which means _killed_, or _dead_. I felt as if the word fit; I will tell you all why... Later in the story.  
P.S. Hey, I feel like shouting out The Wandering Reader. I need to thank you for the review you left a while back. I hope this 'mission' is satisfactory._ :)  
* * *

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Shepard! Shepard! Are you there?"

"Liara, you need to stop," Ashley called. "You watched the explosion. The Industrial District is gone. In flames with the rest of this Ward..."

"Commander Shepard is still alive. I know it!"

"Aww… Give it up, Princess, no one could survive an explosion like that."

"We have to get out there and look for him!"

"How? Just how do you suggest that?"

"Stop," Garrus shouted. "Just stop! We can't help Shepard, Alenko, Tali, or Melanie if we're all fighting."

Liara's shoulders sagged. "You're right. We need to help them."

"I still don't know how you'd do that," Wrex stated. "This place is starting to look a little like Tuchanka."

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "We need to figure something out. I don't care what it is, as long as something gets done."

"I'm calling C-Sec," Garrus stated, pulling up his omni-tool, hitting a few buttons on it to call the number of an old friend.

"_Garrus? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in a long time… I'm sorry, buddy, can this wait? I'm on crowd control_."

"I'm _in_ the crowd here on Bachjret Ward. Our taxi was shot down. We need your help."

"_Garrus- I don't have the time_…"

"I have a strong suspicion that Spectre Shepard was caught in the blast. If you can't help us get to him, find someone who can."

"_Fine… Just give me a moment_."

There was a pause; the group of four took it, awkwardly looking back and forth to one another.

"_I'm on my way_."

.~*~.

"ShockWave… Are you out there?"

There was silence.

"ShockWave…?"

He took a breath, coughing on the smoke.

"I'm over here… Shepard."

He looked to the voice, his neck screaming at he craned it.

"ShockWave? I don't think I can get up."

There was a pause, distant coughing. "I _know_ I can't. There's a… thing… pinning me down."

John watched his omni-tool light up, he tried to move his arm to answer it, to plead for help, but he couldn't find the strength.

"I told you," ShockWave's voice broke off, cut off by rough coughs. "That I had a bad feeling."

.~*~.

"What was the Commander doing out there?" the Turian asked, glancing over at Garrus, whom sat in the passenger's seat.

"He was looking for our friends; they had gone missing in that sector."

"Give me names, Vakarian."

"He was looking for Kaidan Alenko, Tali'Zorah, and Melanie," he paused. _What was her last name? _"Shepard, I think."

The driver nodded, eyes locking on the airway ahead.

The ground beneath them was in flames.

_All of those people…_

"I can't believe they killed them all," Ashley stated, voicing his thoughts.

"Makes me wonder who 'they' are," Liara called. "Who ever decided to do this… They- they're _monsters_."

"Yeah, yeah. I've seen worse."

The car's radio went off.

The driver hit the button.

"What is it?"

"_A man named Jacob Taylor called us. Said he found Shepard and a Turian out there. He was afraid to move them_."

"Send me the coordinates."

"_Sending the coordinates. Coordinates sent_."

"Coordinates received. Thank you, dispatch. Do you have the man on the line?"

"_Yes. Putting him through_."

"_Hello_?"

Garrus took over.

"This is Garrus Vakarian speaking. Jacob, I need you to tell us everything. How did you find them?"

"_I was walking home when I heard the explosion. I decided I wanted to check it out_."

"What is their condition?"

"_The Turian's trapped under a beam. I don't want to try to get him out. Might cause more problems_."

"And the human?"

"_Burns. He's also bleeding. I'm trying to stop it now_."

"Good. We're on our way, Jacob. Keep your com open."

The Turian officer adjusted the course, just a little, before he kept driving.

It wasn't long before they came down to land in the smoke and fire.

"Alright boys, and girls," the driver called. "Get out of my car."

Garrus opened the door, standing up.

"Jacob Taylor?!"

"I'm here!"

The group followed his voice.

When they reached him, Garrus knelt down.

The Commander was attempting to pull Jacob's hands away from his stomach.

"S…stop…"

Garrus grabbed Shepard's hand, putting it back down at his side.

"John. Listen. It's Garrus. He's here to help you."

"Vakarian? I've heard about you," the man called, leaning forward, putting more pressure on his hands.

Shepard weakly groaned in response. "Shock…"

"What?"

"I don't know, he's been repeating it. The Turian is over there," Jacob stated with a nod.

Garrus walked in the direction Taylor said.

There was a Turian lying under a structural beam. Face smashed on the ground, his red tattoos were pinched together at the eye-ridge.

Garrus knelt down at his side, putting one hand on his shoulder, shaking it.

"Liara! Wrex! Come over here, I need you to use your biotics to get this beam off of him."

The two obeyed, using their blue power to gently ease it off of him.

Garrus pulled the Turian out from under it, allowing the others to ease the beam down.

He rolled the Turian over, and was shocked, and angry to see the symbol that was on his chest.

Under the dust and dents was the symbol of the Turian Cabal's Squad Keraic.

Garrus wanted to pull his hands away from the soldier. To get himself away from the vile being.

Yet he couldn't.

"Let's get him out of here," was his command before he pulled the shorter Turian off the ground with little care.

The two biotics shrugged to one another he walked away, pulling the Turian at his side.

Garrus' free hand rose to activate his omni-tool.

"Hey, are you still here?"

"_Affirmative_."

"Can you call for a medical evac?"

"_What level_?"

"Priority level. There's a Spectre, _and_ a man from our Cabals."

"_Garrus, I have a feeling that this was a trap."_

"I do, too. Call C-Sec to get an investigation on this area. The missing people need to be found."

"_Garrus, you're lucky I'm your friend. C-Sec wouldn't want to take orders from you_."

"Yeah," he paused. "I'm sure they wouldn't like taking orders from the man that's helping the first Human Spectre on his mission…"

"_Most certainly wouldn't. Hah. Gotta call in that evac for you_."

"Standing by."

Vakarian leaned over, setting the limp Turian on the ground next to the Commander.

He reached over, checking the pulse of the man.

It was faint, sporadic.

The burns on his beige carapace were ugly.

He looked at the red tattoos.

In his days of C-Sec he had to study the faces of undercover persons.

This one was…

_ShockWave._

As an orphan, the Turian had no recorded name other than the biotic power he had mastered. To the civilians, he had a bad reputation. To C-Sec, his methods were sad, disgusting. To Garrus, he was untrustworthy, and deserved a painful death.

The things he did were terrible.

Killed a hostage.

An innocent person pulled into the line of fire as a shield.

That person had meant nothing to _this_ Turian.

He had betrayed the spirit of his squad.

It was a worthy reason to let him die.


	27. Chapter 27

Mass Effect

Back In Time

* * *_  
Disclaimer; We all know that I don't own Mass Effect. There's no surprise in that.  
Author's Note; Well, guys... I have to apologize; this will be another two-chapter update.  
P.S. I feel as if I'm getting back on my game... But last time I said that was last week... Yeah, that didn't turn out how I had expected. Lol._  
* * *

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Commander struggled to open his eyes.

What was it with the lighting in the medical stations?

His eyes adjusted to the brightness slowly, leaving the identity of the silhouette sitting in the chair across the room a mystery.

The needle in his arm was… uncomfortable.

"Who's there," he managed, voice croaking.

The small figure stood, walking to his bedside.

A woman wearing an Alliance uniform.

"I am Rachel Hawking. Alliance Intelligence."

He nodded, the action blurring his already flawed vision.

"What are you here for, Miss Hawking?"

Her hand landed on his wrist, lightly clasping onto him.

"That, Commander Shepard, can wait until later."

He squinted, his vision clearing slightly.

"Miss Hawking?"

Rachel's hand gave a gentle squeeze before she slowly retracted her arm.

"You need your rest, Commander. I'm not going to try to needle a report out of you when you're like this."

His eyelids felt like lead.

"Rachel…?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Call me John. I want… you to tell me about yourself."

The woman sat back down in the chair.

There was a comforting air about her…

"Well, John," she began. "I grew up on Earth. No home. No family…"

It wasn't long before his eyes closed.

.~*~.

A datapad fell into her boss' hands.

"Good job, Miss Hawking," he stated, his attention drifting down to the datapad. "I know it's probably in the reports on here… But who do you think did it?"

"If it's anyone on Earth, it's the Tenth Street Reds."

Her boss' eyes flicked up from the datapad. "Isn't that the gang you grew up in?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir. They're bold enough to make a move like that, and their bias against aliens could explain why some of the members of the Cabals went missing, as well."

"Let me repeat: good job Miss Hawking. You found us a lead."

She looked at the ground submissively. "Thank you, Sir."

"Keep doing what you're doing. I know it's hard, but we have to find out as much as we can. You've got the charm, Hawking. I know you can figure this out."

"Yes, Sir."

The Boss used one finger to stroke the screen of the datapad, pulling up the information.

"Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir."

.~*~.

"So who was all in the squad that was 'taken'?"

"We lost Ny, Tar, Chev… and Nahvah."

Her eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

The Turian's blue eyes narrowed.

"You know who took them, don't you?"

At her silence, the Turian began to push himself off of the bed.

"Please," she called, standing up from her chair. "Calm down. I don't know who took them, but I have some suspicions."

The Turian glared, halting in motion. "You better find them. No- you better tell me who took them so that _I_ can _kill_ them. Tear them into pieces. With my bare talons."

She shook her head. "Intelligence is doing our best, ShockWave. Like I said, we have our leads. They are being investigated."

"By who?" the Turian asked, voice sounding as angry as his eyes looked. "A bribed C-Sec officer?"

"The Alliance is working together with C-Sec on this one; our Spectre was targeted. That makes it personal."

"Are the Turians getting involved?"

She shook her head, watching as ShockWave began to relax, the predator's muscles slightly relaxing, his eyes watching the floor.

"No. They can't let people know that their special ops team was involved. That would cause more unrest. More panic."

He shifted on the bed, resting on his back, hands folding across his bare chest.

"Wouldn't the people suspect the Turians first? There's already some remaining distrust…"

"We're handling it," she stated, watching as the Turian's hands unfolded, moving to cover his face for a brief moment before returning to his chest. "All I can ask for is your patience, and information."

ShockWave took a deep breath, vocalizing a sigh.

"I won't tell you _everything_… But… What do you need to know?"

It took some effort for Rachel to hold back a smile.

"First, ShockWave, I need you to tell me about your squad mates, your squad, and why you could be targets."

The Turian's face turned, mandibles resting on the pillow.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Tell me about Nahvah."

The Turian laughed. "Her? I wouldn't know where to begin…"

Then there was silence.

Everything the Turian told her…

She knew that he was holding back _something_.

.~*~.

"ShockWave, welcome aboard the Normandy. The Turian government has approved my request that you work with us until we can find the rest of our squads."

The Turian nodded, stretching his mandibles.

John watched as his three fingers adjusted the way his bag sat on his shoulders.

"I take it that they gave you my personal files?"

In response, he nodded.

"So you know everything about me."

It wasn't a question.

"No," he stated. "The files only cover trivial things. Military history. Civilian life. It doesn't tell me how good of a soldier you are."

"I'm a damn good soldier."

There was a moment of silence before he heard Joker call out to them.

"New squad mate, huh? 'Bout time."

The Turian gave an angry sigh.

"Yeah… He's going to be with us until we find the crew."

"Hrm… Looks like Garrus has a buddy."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Shepard watched ShockWave tense.

"I am no one's _buddy_."

Joker shrugged. "Looks like I hit a sore spot… Or that the stick up his ass is bigger than Garrus'."

He gave the Turian a glance.

Still as a statue.

As stiff as stone.

"I'm asking you nicely, pilot," ShockWave stated, voice a low growl. "To _please _save the jokes for later."

Joker held up his hands in mock submission. "Okay, okay, I can tell when I'm not wanted."

The chair spun back around to the panels.

"Running flight checks," Joker called to him.

"Let me know when we're clear."

"Yes, Sir."

Shepard stepped away, gesturing with one hand for the Turian to follow.

"Commander," he called. "I know a tour's in order, but I really _need_ to beat the shit out of something…"

He nodded.

"No worries, ShockWave; I'll set you up."


	28. Chapter 28

Mass Effect

Back In Time

_* * *  
Disclaimer; I believe these are monotonous. I do not own Mass Effect.  
Author's Note; Yes, I do not know if you all picked up on it, but Rachel Hawking, from the previous chapter, is my Earth born Shepard, with not as much glory. She may, or may not, come back in future chapters.  
P.S. I am thrilled that you all have read this far in _my_ story. Twenty-eight chapters, and you are _still_ here with me. I know how hard it can be to read a story that isn't finished. Thank you all for your time, your patience, and the watching of the words on the screen. It means more to me than you think.  
_* * *

Back In Time

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Garrus watched the strange Turian plow his fists into the punching bag.

His punches were getting faster and faster; the anger was tangible, rolling off of him in waves.

He pulled his hand back, it glowed a bright blue.

When the hand smashed into the bag, there was a small explosion of power, the bag flying off of its hook and onto the floor.

"Thatta boy!" Wrex cheered from his spot across the room where he was helping Ashley maintain the guns.

"Good hit," she called over her shoulder.

"Could use a little work," was Garrus' contribution.

The Turian seemed to ignore him, hefting the bag off the ground to put it back on the hook.

"ShockWave, isn't it," he called again.

Silence was his response.

"Come on, you could use a better opponent than a _punching_ bag."

The Turian swiveled around, piercing blue eyes focused on him.

"Not right now."

"I smell a wimp," Wrex taunted from his spot at the bench.

ShockWave stood still, breathing heavy, watching Garrus.

"I'm not a wimp," the Turian stated with a snarl.

"Wimpy," Wrex called.

Garrus watched as the other Turian turned back to the bag, muscles flexing as he rolled his bare shoulders.

His head turned to one side, emitting a loud crack, before he repeated the same with the other side.

ShockWave's fists rose, and he began beating on the bag once more.

"Hey, buddy," Wrex called. "Want a real fight?"

"This Turian is willing to take you on."

"Count me out," Ashley stated. "I'm not putting myself in the way of those nasty biotics."

"What's the Human expression? You're a chick?"

Ashley smirked. "The phrase is 'you're chicken,' but... close enough."

"Hrm…"

"I'm tired of waiting. Are we going to fight, or what?"

The Turian at the punching bag shook his head.

"I don't want a fight."

"Why not?" Garrus asked, curious. "Gets you real practice, and takes away your anger."

"I'm in the Cabals. Sometimes we do decide to have a sparring match, but I never got in it. Far too dangerous."

.~*~.

The Commander sat at his desk, the papers for his plans being sifted through.

What was he doing wrong?

Why weren't the events staying the same?

Did he mess everything up by his temporary saving of Jenkins?

Was it because of his finding of Melanie?

The papers fell out of his shaking hands to flutter down to the floor.

His eyes burned.

His palms rose to press on his eyes.

In the newfound darkness, he took a deep breath.

_In, and out._

_Now is not the time for this._

_Pull yourself together, Shepard._

Slowly, his eyes lost their burn.

Slowly, his hands stopped shaking.

The ground shook.

The lamp on his desk fell over, rolling off the desk, its bulb shattering on the floor.

It made him angry.

He stood, leaving the papers on the ground as he ran out of the room.

Hand finding his omni-tool, he keyed in one of the numbers.

"Joker- what's going on?"

There was a pause before Joker's hesitant answer. "There's a… fight… in the, uh, Cargo Bay, Sir…"

"Thanks," he called, immediately turning off his omni-tool to run to the elevator.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the metal death trap descended.

The second the door whirred open, he strode out into the Bay.

The fighters all looked up at him, eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Blowing off steam," Garrus answered, letting go of ShockWave.

Wrex's lips pulled back in a grin. "It was fun."

ShockWave's eyes fell to the floor, his stance submissive.

"Now what do you think you're doing?!" he asked the Turian, pulling his eyes up from the floor. His angry steps took him in front of the Turian. "You're on _my_ ship! you follow _my_ rules? Understood?!"

Garrus put his hand on the Commander's shoulder.

"John- it was my idea. I started it, not him."

"I don't give a damn who started this! You _all_ follow _my_ rules. You talk to _me _when you want to set these things up!"

"Commander," Ashley called from her spot by the bench. "I-"

He stepped back, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry."

Now, they were confused.

Ignoring the rage flooding his veins, he continued.

"I didn't mean that. I've had a bad two weeks. If you guys are going to hold a sparring match, please let me know first."

They all nodded, some a little more slowly than the others.

They were all startled, showing some anger themselves, and just a little fear.

"In fact," he finished, a smile crossing his face. "I want in on it."

A grin crossed Ashley's face.

"On one condition," Williams stated. "I get to fight Garrus."

"Sissy," Wrex called. "All the fun is in fighting biotics."

Her hands flew up. "I just don't want you guys to get hurt."

Wrex laughed. "It wouldn't be _us_ who'd get hurt. All the biotics out on the battlefield won't take it easy on you."

"Fine, fine," Williams' voice rang out, slight irritation laced into it. "I'll fight you biotics."

"To know one's teammates, one must fight them," Garrus called.

"That's right," Wrex stated with a laugh.

"No," ShockWave protested. "To know one's teammates, one must fight _with_ them. Not against them."

"It helps you move in harmony if you know all the tricks the man next to you has up his sleeves."

"It also comes in handy if you ever need to gut him."

The group stood, glancing at one another.

Their eyes finally rested on Shepard.

He shrugged.

"Let's finish what we started."

.~*~.

_We've sacrificed so much time…_

_Will we even be able to catch up with Saren?_

_Now's not the time to worry about that._

_Now's the time to find the team._

John stepped out of the bathroom in his quarters, pulling one of the blue shirts over his head.

He took the moment to tuck it in before shouldering the rest of the uniform.

After that, he turned to the papers he had strewn across the floor.

Kneeling down, he picked each one up with care, straightening them into a neat pile before putting them back into the desk's drawers.

His eyes found the lamp.

He shrugged; he'd ask someone to clean it, later.

He stood, walking to the door.

A single glance back to the room filled him with sadness.

It wasn't the SR2 after the Reaper invasion was stopped.

It was the SR1, before anyone knew that the Reapers _would_ invade.

One sigh, and he left the room, his steps taking him to Pressly.

They needed to head in the right direction.

They needed to find the crew.


End file.
